<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold my Hand by Lilithsbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529213">Hold my Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithsbabe/pseuds/Lilithsbabe'>Lilithsbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anxiety, Breakups, Camping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han Needs a Hug, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, Jealousy, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Minhos teases him a lot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Sex in the woods, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Sneaking Around, Summer Camp, maybe? - Freeform, slight homophic language, starts off bad but i promise it gets better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithsbabe/pseuds/Lilithsbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung and Minho are roomates at their summer camp. Minho doesn't try to hide his summer love, someone only known as "blond boy". Jisung comes from a homophobic family, their views slightly rubbing off on him. When the two are constantly fighting the counselors decide to isolate them to a small tent, their way of "solving issues between campers". Jisung has many hidden secrets, and Minho is curious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And They Were Roomates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a lil intro chapter pretty much :)<br/>I haven't written in ages so please excuse that.<br/>Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song if you wanna vibe : Scrawny - Wallows</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bus smelled. It smelled of sweat and cheesy snacks. Jisung sat in the far corner of the bus, his body moving and jerking with the bumps as the old white bus struggled to go up and around the rough path made for it. The bus was loud. Screams and laughs of kids and teens filling his ears even through his headphones. He looked out the window, watching the mounds of pine trees pass, his heart sinking here and there when he thought the bus would go flying off the edge of the path. But tumbling down the hill in a tin can bus seemed like a better experience that what he was on his way to. </p><p>According to his parents he spent far too much time “not doing anything with his life” and “wasting his days away”. That of course seemed insane to the teenager. Jisung zoned out in his thoughts, blankly staring out the window, only taking in what was happening when the bus started slowing and cabins started appearing. Out of curiosity he pulled one headphone away from his ear. The screams were even worse without it.</p><p>“Alright, I need everyone to listen to me.” One of the camp counselors stood up, clapping his hands. The bus fell silent, all their attention drawn to the tall man. “Alright everyone, I’m going to need all of you once you get off this bus to head over to the yellow flags right ahead of the bus. Once everyone is there you will be given your cabin unit and room number. Depending on your age will determine your roommate and how many of them you have. The older you are the less roommates you will probably have.” He took a moment to scan over the bus, making sure everyone's attention was still on him. “Once you are given your cabin unit and room number you can head over there and drop your things off. After that feel free to explore as you wish. Some of you younger ones will have to stay near a counselor, while you older ones are trusted to not wander too far off.” He laughed at his own jokes, a few pity giggles are thrown in from teens. He nodded his head and clapped his heads again, concluding his talk. “Have fun everyone!” Jisung sighed, being quick to get up and off the bus, pushing past everyone with a backpack and duffel bag, headphones now draped around his neck. He quickly walked to the yellow flags, being the first there. A friendly looking woman stood next to a large box, clipboard in hand.</p><p>“Hi there, welcome to Camp Lavender, What’s your name sweetheart.” She was bright and eager to greet him. She must be getting paid well, he thought before returning a smile. </p><p>“Han Jisung” He spoke. She hummed in response, dragging her pen down the side of the paper. She reached toward the box, digging through it slightly before pulling out a key. Attached to it was a wood carving of a squirrel, the numbers 6 and 7 burned into it, a comma separating them. </p><p>“Looks like you are in cabin unit 6 and room number 7. You’re going to want to head down to the left and back a bit to get to your cabin. There will be a carving of a squirrel at the top of it, looks just like this key.” She smiles brightly, handing it over to the teen. “Looks like you only have one roommate as well who should be around here somewhere,” She looks around like she remembers what other boy is in cabin 6,7. “Here is a map and you can come back here if you have any questions.” She smiles brightly again before handing him a small folded map. Jisung nods in return offering a small smile before quickly moving around her to get to solitude.</p><p>Walking through the campsite he realized how large it is. Not far from where the bus drops off is an information and help building. A large more modern looking building towers next to it, being the cafeteria. A wooden sign sits next to a dirt road, one of them reading “cabins 3-6”. Jisung walks along the side of the road, large trees towering over him, sweat starting to build along his neck from the sun. He walks about five minutes before he reaches all the buildings lined up next to each other. He finally reaches his building, entering it smells like pine. No surprise considering its in the middle of a forest. Right by the door is a few large couches, a small kitchen behind them. An older gentleman sits on the couch, putting down his book to give Jisung another fake welcoming smile.<br/>
“What’s your room number?” he asks, not bothering with an introduction. </p><p>“Seven.” The boy answers shortly, holding up his key. The man nods pointing at the stairs. Jisung gives a thumbs up before climbing up the stairs. Only three rooms are on the second floor, being rooms 6, 7, and 8. Jisung hesitates in front of his door, giving it a shy knock to see if his roommate is inside. With no answer, he steps into a quiet room. A suitcase and backpack had sat on the bottom bunk, his roommate obviously claiming it as his own. Jisung let out a deep breath, tossing his bags onto the top bunk. The room was pretty small, having bunk beds pushed against the left wall, a small nightstand with a lamp sat next to it, desk shoved in the right corner and a locked window in the middle. Ugly curtains matching the bedspreads. </p><p>Jisung walked back to the main area once more kids started to come into the cabin, not wanting to deal with the loud voices and booming of footsteps running up and down the stairs. There was still buses going in and out, taking back some while also bringing some in. Groups gathered around outside, making friends with people in their cabin or people of similar ages. Jisung rolled his eyes as he passed a group of obnoxious loud teens, seeing a small path leading into the forest. A wooden sign next to it read out that is was a half mile loop trail. With a shrug he started walking, taking time to admire the scenery without people around. </p><p>Halfway through the walk he started to slow, pausing to try and recognize whatever animal was making a strange noise. He fixed his eyebrows together. A frog splashing in a puddle? A coyote eating a rabbit? A human moaning? Slowly jisung stepped forward, not wanting to be heard by whatever was making these strange lewd noises. Peeking his head around the corner he was met with two boys. One pushed against a tree, the other boys leg pushed between his so he could grind into it. Hands around necks and waists. Tongues invading each others mouths. Lips wet and red. The boy pinning the other against the tree, moved from his mouth to his neck kissing along it. The one against the tree threw his head to the side, a soft moan leaving his lips. He slitted his eyes open before widening them and pushing the other off once he saw Jisung, The other, confused, looked his way as well before laughing softly. </p><p>“I-,” Jisung was lost for words, looking between the two boys trying to rack his brain for words. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” He cut himself off again, gesturing between them with his hands. “I’ll just- go this way.” He nodded to himself, turning around and walking quickly in the direction he came from, not giving them a chance to respond.</p><p>The sun was staring to set as Jisung curled into the corner of the top bunk. After what happened on the trail he decided to just hide alone in his room for the rest of the day. His roommate not making an appearance until the sky glowed a pretty orange. Jinsung was scribbling down lyrics for a melody in his head when a boy with with brown hair suddenly entered the room, not bothering to knock beforehand. The roommate closed the door before looking up at the wide eyed boy who sat up at his entranced. They both froze once they finally met. The other letting out a small laugh. </p><p>“Nice to know that Mr. Cockblock is my roomate.” Jisung was stunned for words, only a few hours ago he had watched the boy in front of him pin another boy against a tree. “I’m Minho.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapters are gonna start short but hopefully get longer :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pretty Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song: The Moon Song - beabadoobee, Oscar Lang</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung was shocked to say the least. </p><p>Minho smirked, grabbing his bag off his bed and tossing it to the floor. He took his shirt off, pulling it over his head with elegance. Jisungs mouth dropped, quickly turning his head.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” He said in an out of breath panic, almost afraid of the response he would get. The other fixed his eyebrows together before rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I’m getting ready for bed after railing a twink in the woods, what does it look like?” Blades ran across the words leaving cuts against his tongue. He sighed heavily flicking on the lamp and walking to shut off the main light. </p><p>“Listen, I just,” Jisung paused, biting his tongue while he decided the right words. “I just don’t want you to think I’m like you.” A bitter tone was noted on the last word. You. “I don’t want you to do anything to me.” He finished off, looking everywhere but at the other boy's eyes. Minho stared holes through him, daring the younger to give him a glance. Silence fell between them while Jisung continued to avoid the tension. Getting murdered on the first night of camp was not his plan. </p><p>Minho finally gave in, moving into his bed and snuggling into the uncomfy covers. Reds and Greens with wild animals and trees patterned almost everything in the cabins. The blankets were no exception. He reached to flick off the light, darkness filling the room to join the silence. To join the tension that Jisungs words created.</p><p>“Nice to know that my roommate this year isn’t just a cockblock, but also homophobic.” The older finally said before turning onto his side, ending the conversation that Jisung wouldn’t dare to continue.</p><p>The alarm clock Jisung didn’t know existed woke both of the boys up in the morning, Minho effectively shutting it off as quickly as possible. He let out a heavy sigh, stretching in a cat-like manner. Jisung still laid in his bed, afraid to be on the same level as his roommate. Surprisingly, he wasn’t dead. Minho reached down digging through his bag to grab his clothes for the day, looking up at Jisung with still tired but bitter eyes. </p><p>“Don’t worry pretty boy, I’ll change in the bathroom and leave you alone.” Jisung felt his stomach drop at just the boy's words, too stunned to respond before he was already gone, slamming the door behind him. The words played over in his head. The sharpness was evident even in his raspy morning voice. The fire in his eyes getting fed charcoal at just the sight of the younger. A hatred growing. One that he mulled over in the night. </p><p>The words played again. Pretty boy. Jisung chewed his lip thinking about it, he hated it. How dare Minho call him that. How dare Minho say it with a squint. How dare Jisung take one second too long to decide he didn’t like it. </p><p>Throwing his thoughts away, Jisung jumped down from his bunk, getting ready in the privacy of the room he currently had to himself.</p><p>He had looked at the schedule the night before, knowing that breakfast would be served in the morning. </p><p>The crisp air was more than he expected, slightly wishing he had a hoodie on instead of a black t-shirt that was one size too big. Jisung took a deep breath, ignoring the chills and making his way to the large cafeteria.</p><p>The morning passed quickly after breakfast, Jisung deciding to stand against a tree for the majority of it. He watched as groups of friends passed, kids chasing one another, counselors wrangling hyper pre-teens to go to an activity. A large bell rang through the area signaling noon. Knowing it was time for one of his required activities while he was staying at the camp. While older teens had a lot of free will being able to pick and choose what they do and where they spend their time, some activities were forced. For good reason that is, they were mainly safety based, teaching them what to do in certain situations, how to navigate the environment and work with it, not against it. </p><p>Following the signs that pointed in the direction, Jisung approached a large lake that spilled into a river. A pit suddenly grew in his stomach. Minho was probably amongst the group. Or maybe he was in the next group. Maybe he was back in the middle of a forest with the blond he was with yesterday. Jisung did the best he could to convince himself that his roommate wasn’t present but it blew away in whisps once he caught a glimpse of him.</p><p>Minho was sitting in a circle of people, friends he knew from his previous years at the camp surrounding him. He held the hand of the boy next to him, occasionally giving it a squeeze in almost secret code. The same boy that he spent his summer with last year. It was a mutual agreement that was made between the pair. They knew they wouldn’t work in an actual relationship, they argued far too much and annoyed each other far too easily. So it was decided last summer that they would be a temporary fling. Someone they would be able to sneak off with in the dead of night, someone to get up to no good with, someone to kiss, someone to hold. Someone to fuck in the middle of the woods. It was a shared understanding that neither wanted to change. </p><p>Everyone's attention was drawn when a man yelled out. “Alright, some of you know the drill but for our new campers, I'll give a run down of this activity. You will be canoeing with a partner, one person in the front, one in the back. There will be markers floating around with baskets attached, inside those baskets will be wooden blocks with a number on them. You and your partner will be given a series of numbers and you must collect blocks with each number. This activity is about working together, building your skill to traverse obstacles in the water, and safety.” The man took a deep breath, taking in all the faces that were looking at him. “Pairs have been picked randomly  to hopefully give you someone new to meet.” He smiled while all the teens groaned in annoyance. “Here’s a clipboard, find your partner then head to to get a canoe, paddles, and of course a life jacket.” </p><p>Jisung heaved a sigh, deciding to wait until the crowd thinned to look for his partner. Minho silently came up behind him, tapping his shoulder. The younger jumped letting out a squeak. Minho gave a forced closed mouth smile. “Were partners pretty boy, let's get going and get this over with.” The older quickly started to walk away, making Jisung do a weird half jog to catch up.</p><p>“Stop calling me that.” He breathed, catching his breath. Minho didn't respond, only grabbing one end of a canoe that sat on a rack. Jisung got the hint and quickly grabbed the other, they placed it on the ground, Minho grabbed two paddles and two jackets, tossing them in the center before grabbing his side again. They carried it down to the opening of the water, placing it in while still holding it close to them. Minho skilfully got in, sitting down in the front. “Who says you get to be in the front.” Jisung whined, fixing his brows together. Minho only scoffed in return, reaching back to grab his jacket and paddle, not sparing a glance to the other.</p><p>“Because I know what we're doing, you don't, now get in before I leave without you.” Jisung rolled his eyes. Cautiously he stepped in the boat, getting startled when it rocked and shifted under him. Minho now watched from over his shoulder, smirking as the younger struggled to get seated without falling out. “Great lets go.” Minho said, taking his paddle and pushing it against the side, the canoe moving away from the bank. Jisung clenched his jaw in annoyance, grabbing his paddle and jacket. “Our numbers are seven, nine, and twenty. The first two are around where the lake opens into a river, twenty is down at the end of the river. It’s not that far and shouldn’t take long.” Minho explained calmly, moving them to their first basket. “Now pull your weight pretty boy.”</p><p>Aside from Minho yelling at the other for moving them in the wrong direction, there was no small talk. Just like the night before and this morning thick tension built up between the pair. Minho obviously not liking Jisung for his subtle homophobia and Jisung not liking Minho for calling him pretty boy. It was gross to like boys. Obviously. The silence ate away at the younger, needing conversation to feel comfortable. The other didn’t seem bothered, enjoying not having to hear the annoying boy talk and getting to listen to the birds instead. </p><p>“Who is he?” Jisung said after building up the courage. Minho scoffed in response.</p><p>“The blond?”</p><p>“The boy you were with.”</p><p>“Not someone you would like, he’s even gayer than me.” he said with a hint of mocking humor. Jisung let out a heavy sigh, once again needing to build up the courage to respond.</p><p>“I’m not homophobic.” He finally whispered. </p><p>Either Minho didn’t hear him or he chose to ignore him because there were no words exchanged between them until they met the end of the river. Now returning their things after getting approval from a counselor Minho was quick to leave in search of his summer fling. Jisung started to follow, stopping in his tracks once he took more time to think. He sighed heavily, turning the other way in search of a distraction.</p><p>Minho gently held the neck of his current lover. Their kisses small and teasing. They sat in the others cabin, Minho not wanting to risk going to his own. Kisses were placed next to his lips, trailing up to his ear, down his neck in a fashion that’s been done again and again by the pair.<br/>
“Min,” The younger whispered teasingly, running soft hands across his chest, pushing against the fabric to feel the ridges of his body. Minho hummed in response, tracing one of his hands up to brush the blonds hair. He said nothing in response, instead pushing the older down on the small bed, a light giggle leaving his lips. </p><p>“Very bold of you baby boy,” Min smirked, hands wrapped around his waist, gliding his fingers up and under the fabric. The blond only giggled once more, pulling off his own shirt before following with Minhos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confidence Muffin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song : Jewel - Adam Melchor</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunset was a mix of pinks and purples as Minho walked back to his cabin, to his room, shared with a homophobic brat. He mentally prepared himself before entering his room, not bothering to knock first.</p><p> Jisung perked up from his place under the covers, leaning over the railing of the top bunk. Minho ignored his eyes, moving to switch on the lamp and turn off the overhead light. He crawled under his covers, stripping his shirt and pants to toss across the room. The older was getting comfortable, tired after a long day of being with Jisung and meeting his flings sexual needs. As he slowly drifted a sound interrupted. I sniffle. His eyes shot open in annoyance, huffing a sharp breath. Another small sniffle came from above him along with small short breaths. Despise for the younger still flooded Minhos body, rolling his eyes for being slightly concerned.</p><p>“Are you okay?” It was small and filled with a sharp tone but it was still a question. A larger sniffle followed in response along with heavier breath. Minho groaned, turning over to flick the lamp on. “I can’t sleep hearing this, knock it off.” Minho got up out of his bed, the cold air hitting his body that made him realize he was only in his underwear. Still he stood to look at the top bunk. </p><p>Jisung was curled in a small ball, the blanket being held tightly, clutching it up to his mouth to quiet himself. His eyes were bloodshot and red, face blotchy, with dried and fresh tears tracking down his face. Minho almost felt pity. Almost. Minho only stood looking at him, waiting for a response as to why he was crying. Taking a deep breath before, Jisung explained, his voice still shaky and raw.</p><p>“I was crying before you got here,” Another deep breath with a few more tears, “I’m sorry, I’ll stop, just,” One more breath, gathering himself, “Just go to sleep please, stop looking at me.” MInho once again dramatically rolled his eyes, getting back in his bed and flicking the lamp off once again.</p><p>Morning came quick and the two followed almost the same routine as yesterday. Minho shutting off the alarm, quickly putting on his clothes and leaving for the bathroom, without saying a word. Jisung hid in his bed until he left, only coming down a few minutes after. Remembering the chill of morning, Jisung pulled on a hoodie for his walk to the cafeteria. </p><p>Once again, he didn’t do much after breakfast, walking around and exploring the smaller parts of camp. He found a small fishing dock, a few trees with hammocks, a couple piles of rocks and sticks made by kids. And just like yesterday, the loud bell rang signaling noon, Jisung knowing he had to go to a required activity.</p><p>Today’s activity was navigation. The same man explained their task for the next few hours. “Once again, partners have been chosen already,” A few groans sounded through the crowd. “You and your partner will have a map and a compass to make your way through the woods. Your goal is to get to the marked spot on your map, pick up a token that proves you been, and head back here to return it.” Jisung closed his eyes tightly as he brought up the clipboard. “Come see your partner and get going!” He said, a large smile on his face.</p><p>Jisung waited a few moments, hoping once again he wouldn’t be paired with Minho. It was only when he opened his eyes and saw the older in front of him that his hopes left. “The counselors noticed we haven’t been getting along which means we will be partners for every required activity.” Minho informed, his arms crossed with a vicious look on his face. Jisungs face dropped, thoughts once again racing through his mind. All he could do in the moment was nod and look away. “We need to go to the other side of camp, then up into the woods on this shitty little path.” Minho informed looking at the map, starting to walk. The younger could only follow, useless as Minho did everything. A map in one hand, compass in the other, backpack strapped to back. </p><p>They were only a few minutes into the small trail. It was only wide enough for one person, overgrown branches cutting in the way. Spider webs occasionally being above their head. “Can I help with anything?” Jisung squeaked out, wanting to at least contribute to the activity. Minho stopped in his tracks, almost making the younger run into him. He stared for a second before pulling off the backpack and tossing it as Jisung. The weight made him stumble backwards but he caught himself before putting it on. Minho had already started walking again. A few more minutes filled with only the sounds of nature and their steps filling in around them. That was before Minho finally spoke up.</p><p>“Why were you crying last night?” He asked it in a casual manner, sarcasm still hinting through. He honestly didn’t even know why he was asking. His curious manner taking over his mind for a small time. </p><p>Jisung sucked in a breath before answering “You didn’t seem to care last night,” He paused slowly gaining more confidence, “Why bother asking now?” He saw Minho shrug in front of him, glancing around at the trees that confided them. </p><p>“I was also exhausted from dealing with you and,” Now it was Minho's turn to pause, not wanting to expose the blond's name, so he just called him that. “The blond boy.” Jisung hummed before he let out a small laugh. Minho once again stopped in his tracks, whipping around to face the other. </p><p>“What are you laughing at, pretty boy?” Minho's words had the familiar sharp tone in them this time. For some reason, it didn’t scare Jisung as much as it should have. Maybe the muffin he had for breakfast was laced with some sort of confidence drug.</p><p>Jisung smirked, narrowing his eyes. “Do you even know his name, or is he that unimportant to you? Just another thing for you to use?” Minho's eyes burned at the accusation, his jaw clenching. </p><p>“Of course I know his name, that doesn’t mean I want you to know it.” Minho bit back only for Jisung to take the bait.</p><p>“C’mon, I’m sure you just call him a cute little pet name like you do me.” He smiled, tilting his head to aggravate the other. He wanted something, a response, a slap in the face? He wanted something from Minho other than cold glances.</p><p>Something clicked for Minho in that moment, eyes going darked. With quick movements he had grabbed the sleeves of Jisung’s hoodie, pushing him against the nearest tree. The confidence Jisung had was now quickly fading, being trapping the hold and gaze of Minho. He gulped, his eyes wide, panic now rushing through him. The older only smiled at his response.</p><p>“Why do you care what I call him?” He asked softly, moving his face closer to Jisungs ear. “Are you jealous of him, pretty boy?” You could hear the joy dripping off his words, excited to scare the younger. He let his breath linger against Jisungs ear, letting it fall down his neck. </p><p>Jisung’s voice was shaking once again, eyes now screwed tightly together, not wanting to see Minho so close. “I’m not gay,” was all he said in response. The older man only hummed, backing away and letting him go. </p><p>“For now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are heating up from here on &lt;3<br/>Thank you for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Buzzing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW//<br/>minor injury/blood</p><p>Song: Partners in Crime - FINNEAS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Jisung spat, following quickly behind the other. Minho scoffed in response. </p><p>“You heard me pretty boy.” He said, confidence dripping in his voice. He knew he had Jisung under him, the boy being too afraid to stand up to him for more than a few seconds. Jisung was weak and emotional. Easy for Minho to control. It wasn’t what the older was planning on doing, but he had Jisung on a tight leash without either of them realising. </p><p>“I’m not gay, that’s fucking gross!” Jisung shouted, immediately stilling. Minho stopped in his tracks as well, slowly turning around. He tilted his head, stepping forward. Jisung stood in place, body locked, a deer in headlights look plastered on his face. </p><p>“You wanna say that again?” Minho whispered, lips curving into a devilish smirk which could almost be passed as friendly if you didn’t see the pure look of hatred in his eyes. “I’m gross? I’m gross for liking boys?” Minho mocked, tilting his head to the other side. Slowly he brought up one hand to hold the side of Jisung’s face. “Cat got your tongue now?” Silence fell between them, something they were both familiar with now. Minho scoffed, stepping away and turning around to continue walking. “Let’s finish this bullshit.”</p><p>It took Jisung a few seconds to come out of his daze, blinking to regain his bearings. He looked forward, not seeing Minho anywhere, the older already far ahead. Panic slowly crept up his body, looking around wildly for any sign of human life around. The only thing that surrounded him were thick trees. The birds sang too loud. The branches rustled too much. The bushes were scary shapes. Everything was too much. Buzzing slowly replaced the sounds, Jisung slowly sinking down until he was sitting on the hardly visible dirt path. Arms wrapped around his legs, head ducked between them. Curled into a small ball ready to be swallowed by the earth. </p><p>It had to have been an hour before Minho had returned to where Jisung was still curled into a ball. He noticed he was no longer following shortly after he started walking assuming he was just throwing a fit like a small toddler. He made it to the end of the path collecting the token and turned back. Minho only slightly regretted letting the younger stay behind when he felt parched and didn’t have the backpack to quench his thirst.</p><p>It was only now when Minho returned to the boy that his heart sunk. Soft sniffles were the only thing coming from the trembling boy. Slowly, Minho lowered himself to the ground, not wanting to startle the obviously fragile boy. “Jisung?” Minho tried quietly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. As soon as his fingers made contact and his voice was heard Jisung reacted. His head darted up, smacking his hand away and crawling backwards, dragging himself along the dirt path until he hit his head, hard, against a tree. Sobs erupted from him in that moment, reaching back to hold the hit spot in his hand. Jisung’s face contorted from the pain and the sobs racking through his body. Breathing was too hard, sharp intakes burning his raw throat.</p><p>“Jisung!” Minho shouted this time, his eyebrows fixing in confusion and concern. He crawled forward, grabbing the side of his face. His skin is soft and squishy under Minho’s own rough palm. He could feel the dried tears that covered his face along with the fresh ones, wet under his hand. “Jisung look at me.” Minho spoke sternly, forcing Jisung to look his way. “You need to breathe, Sung.” voice softening, eyes turning nice and comforting. “Breath with me.” Slowly Minho managed to settle Jisungs erratic breathing, not being able to stop the tears that still continued to spill onto his cheeks and Minho’s hand. Once the older determined he wouldn’t pass out from the lack of oxygen in his brain, he moved his hand away. “Let me look at your head, you hit it hard Sung.” Jisung could hardly nod as Minho stood on his knees, scooting behind Jisung, removing the youngers hand from his own head. A small patch of blood covered his hand, along with being slicked into his hair. The younger sat still, only moving to wipe his nose or brush away the tears that slowed down his neck. </p><p>Minho opened the backpack that was still on Jisung’s back. He pulled out a first air kit along with two bottles of water. He handed one to the small boy ordering him to drink it. With the other he poured it slowly onto the wound, Jisung whimpering at the sting it left. He made sure the area was no longer bleeding before gently applying a cream to the spot causing Jisung to jerk forward with a cry. “Sung I need you to stay still.” Minho whispered, softly gripping his shoulder to pull him back. Another whimper left his mouth as the antibiotic was applied. With a soft exhale, the older man packed the first aid kit back into the bag, before sliding it off Jisung's shoulders, surely giving him relief from how much it weighed. He moved back to his original position of sitting in front of Jisung, seeing he had finished the water. Without a word he handed him the other bottle that was half empty due to it being used to clean the wound. </p><p>The pair sat together without a word, the only sounds being the rustling of the trees and the occasional song from the birds. This was interrupted when Jisung finished the second bottle of water, the plastic crinkling as he tossed it next to himself. “You want to talk about what just happened?” Minho asked. Unlike usual, his voice wasn’t laced with any harmful emotion. Instead it was soft and caring, almost like a voice a mother would use with a child. Jisung shuddered at first, thrown off by the new voice he was being presented with. He finally shook his head, quickly regretting it as it agitated the headache he had for the past few hours. He sniffled again before standing.</p><p>Either Jisung had stood too quickly before his body was able to properly communicate or he was just too weak from everything that had just happened. Lucky for him, Minho was quick to catch him before he smacked the ground and hurt himself again. After gaining his composure he started walking back the path they originally came, wiping the tears away once again as he turned away from Minho.<br/>
With a heavy sigh Minho picked up the backpack along with the abandoned bottles. He should have brought more than two as he was still extremely thirsty, but Jisung seemed like he needed them a bit more.</p><p>Once they had made it out of the pathway, Jisung booked it in the direction of the cabins. With an understood nod the other didn’t see, Minho turned in the token getting praise for his good work. </p><p>It was hours later before the sun started to set, the sky being more of a purple tonight, orange and pink being swirled in as well. </p><p>It was pitch black when Minho arrived back to his shared room. Sneaking in quietly, he noticed the lamp still shining along with Jisung curled up on the bottom bunk, Minho’s bed. He was asleep without the covers pulled over him. He at least changed out of the dirt covered clothes, switching them for sweats and a very large shirt. The boy was curled into himself, head not even on the pillow. </p><p>As quietly as possible, Minho changed, doing so successfully without waking the smaller. He stepped one foot onto the ladder, peaking into the top bunk. He spotted a soft purple blanket that was fit for a twin sized bed. It had a few small holes, probably being years old. Minho pulled it down, stepping off to lay it over Jisung. The younger whined and grasped it, curling it into himself. A soft smile almost grazed Minho's lips. Almost. With a yawn taking over, he shut off the lamp before crawling into the top bunk, getting himself comfortable. It smelled strongly of Jisung, probably due to him spending the majority of his time curled in the corner, writing in the same little book. Strangely, Minho was comforted by it, falling asleep faster than he ever had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five, Four, Three, Two, One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> Song: More Like You - Orla Gartland</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung was gone when Minho woke up. A change in the routine they had silently made. He laid in the top bunk, staring into the ceiling for minutes upon minutes. Breaths even as he went over the events of yesterday in his head. The complexity of everything combined making it impossible to understand. Why had Jisung been crying? Why did he panic when Minho touched him? Why did Minho help hin instead of leaving him to be? Why did he bother pulling the blanket from the top bunk to drape over the younger? Why was Jisung asleep on the bottom bunk to begin with? </p><p>There were too many questions that were going to remain unanswered, it was a waste of time to think about them. With that in mind, Minho let out a heavy sigh, climbing down the ladder to get ready. Taking a glance at his bed, the purple blanket was folded at the foot. The bed was still perfectly made, like no one had even laid a finger on it. </p><p>Minho's first stop of the day was at the cafeteria, grabbing two small cups of yogurt with blueberries. Slipping in and out quickly, as usual, he made his way to another cabin. Cabin two, room three. Upon entering the room, blonds tufts of hair poked out from under the thick duvet. A small, simple smile glazed both of their faces, the other sitting up in his bed to make room for Minho. They ate in silence together, enjoying the presence of each other without having the nagging feeling that conversation needed to flow. This was their normal. </p><p>Minho and the younger blond laid in bed, cuddled together after their breakfast. Once again without words being exchanged. They simply cuddled up to each other, soaking in a temporary high they provided for each other. </p><p>“Min,” The smaller of the two mumbled, lifting his head from laying on Minho's chest. Minho smiled up at him, reaching up to rake a hand through his hair, leaving it to rest on the back of the boy's head. A small cat-like smile broke out on the blonds face, practically purring while leaning into the warm hand.</p><p>“What is it baby?” Minho asked, breaking the blond out of his distraction. </p><p>“Can we go to the woods?” He tilted his head to the side, playfully. A glint appearing in his eye along with the tone in his voice changing. Minho, amused at his current lover, understood what he wanted. He gave a simple nod in return which led the boy to jump up and pull Minho up with him.</p><p>A moan from the smaller was muffled by Minho's hand clasped tight over his mouth. The blond was bent, hands against a tree, one holding tightly onto a branch. Behind him, Minho was thrusting into him. With one hand he held the boys hip, fingers dug deep into the plush skin, practically holding the whimpering boy up. His other hand stayed tight over his mouth, the blond was never able to control his lewd noises. Minho slowed his thrusts, leaning forward to place soft kissing along the tanned skin of his back. With the hand that was holding onto the boys hip slowly moved forward, wrapping tightly around the blond's cock. Another groan was muffled as the boy now got pleasure from two places. He thrusted his aching dick into Minho’s fist, pushing back to move the olders cock further into his ass.</p><p>The blond cried out, letting go from the branch to grab onto Minho’s flexed and sweaty arm. The thrusts sped up, Minho digging his face into the blonds neck, panting against it. It was only seconds after when the bottom came, cum covering the tree in front of him, along with Minho’s hand. The older pulled out after fucking the boy though his high. The younger was quick to turn around and take Minho’s cock into his own hand. He tightly rubbed Minho, making sure to go slower at the head, dragging out the pleasure. Minho came with a groan that was muffled by the blonds shoulder that he was biting into. </p><p>With more silent and soft motions they cleaned up, tucking themselves back into their undone pants that sat snuggly around their thighs the whole time. The pair had learned from experience that it wasn’t a good idea to get fully naked while fucking in the woods. Too many eyes had witnessed them along with a large amount of bug bites in questionable places. </p><p>They exited the woods just as the bell rang. Holding their now clean hands tight they made it to the activity for today. Minho furrowed his eyes as the blond lead the way. “Why are we going to the mountain baby?” Mountain being a slight exaggeration. The other glanced back giving his own confused look.</p><p>“It’s the new required activity Min, don’t you remember? It was announced the first day that they added a new one.” Minho thought back to the first day of the camp, not recalling much. Other than Jisung. Why did he only remember Jisung that day? </p><p>With a shake of the head Minho responded. “I hardly remember anything considering I spent most of the day buried in your ass.” The younger let out a small giggle as they arrived to the group of teens. A rocky mountain stood in front of them. It certainly wasn’t too tall, probably the size of two stories. The fully stone wall that led into surrounding mounds. It once held a waterfall that flowed throughout the campsite. The water eventually came to an end, only returning with heavy rains. “I don’t think I can do this.” Minhos whispered, holding tighter onto the blonds hand. </p><p>He laughed in return, pushing Minho off of him. “You’ll be fine Min, go find your partner.” And with that Minho watched as the pretty blond hair walked away from him, mixing in with the heads of others.</p><p>Minho stood in place, abandoned by the person meant to bring him comfort. It took a few too many seconds to understand what was happening. The reality of it setting in. The fear. It didn’t take a genius to understand what the activity was. Safety harnesses strung along a rack, yards of cord laid in piles. Minho was already shaking when he started to move, looking for the counselor in charge. The older man stood leaning against a tree, tapping a pen to his lip as he looked over a clipboard. </p><p>“Sir?” Minho gained his attention getting a warm smile and welcoming greeting in return. “I don’t think I can do this. You know how I am with heights,” Minho shook his head, the panic in his eyes being evident. The counselor only responded with a heavy sigh and sad smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry Minho, it’s required by camp that we do this now. Jisung is over there, I know you too are still not getting along but I hope this will be a good bonding experience for the both of you.” The man nodded, pointing out a man across the crowd of people, Jisung sat under a tree, messing with something in his hands. Minho once again, stood in shock. He nodded, swallowing harshly and started toward Jisung. </p><p>Without a word he sat next to the younger, knees to his chest with arms wrapped around himself. The same way the younger one had sat the day before. Jisung didn’t spare a glance, focusing on the task in his hands. He folded small blue flowers together, creating a line of them all tied. He slightly stuck out his tongue as he worked on weaving particular fragile ones. Minho watched, still not moving, hardly breathing. Jisung tied the ends together creating a loop. He twirled it around in his hand before placing it softly on top of his own head. </p><p>“Thank you,” The smaller mumbled, still not looking up. “I know you don’t like me, and trust me,” he laughed shortly “I really don’t like you either.” He finished with a harsh raise of the eyebrows as you would when something is obvious. “But, thank you, still.” He nodded, signalling the end of his talk. He felt his skin start to crawl, worry washing over him as the silence continued. He glanced up, looking at Minho in his distressed state. He could see the older struggling to control his breathing, his eyes filled with a mix of emotions, tears threatening to spill. Jisung looked at him, confused, searching his face to try and figure out the emotional state he was in. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly, tilting his head slightly to make himself look as least threatening as possible. Because a 5’7 boy with squirrel cheeks is very threatening to begin with, obviously. </p><p>Minho took a deep, shaky breath, his eyes glancing to the rock wall that people had now started to scale. Harnesses and cords being their only savior if they were to take one wrong step. His stomach dropped. “I can’t do this,” he whispered, eyes still glued to a particular girl who slowly made her way up, joking and laughing with another girl next to her. She hardly paid attention to her steps and hand placements, thinking she was as safe as possible. </p><p>“Why not? Are you sick? You definitely look sick.” Jisung said, wanting to figure out the situation at hand. The last question got Minho's gaze off the girl to shoot a mean glare at the younger. He swallowed harshly again, taking another shaky breath. </p><p>“I’m terrified of heights.” He whispered, tears once again threatening to spill. Jisung simply nodded in response. He racked his brain, looking for the right thing to say. He decided on something that helps himself.</p><p>“What’s five things you see?” He asked. Minho's eyebrows knitted together, giving a disgusted look at the younger.</p><p>“Death, death, death, death, and let me think, oh yeah death.” He spoke bitterly, making sure the last “death” was sharp on his tongue. Jisung rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath of his own. Only his was due to annoyance, not fear.</p><p>“Im being serious, tell me five things you see.” Jisung tried again, his words starting sharp but fading into a calming tone as he spoke. Minho rolled his eyes, glancing around his surroundings. </p><p>“Yellow backpack.” A dusty yellow backpack was hanging on a branch, stands of beads hanging from it, occasionally making noise with the wind. “Black hoodie.” A small hoodie laid abandoned in the grass, crinkled by the owner's un-interest. Another deep breath. “Brown bird.” A small fluffy bird sat perched on a branch, hopping to another branch occasionally. “Pink socks,” he scoffed in amusement. Socks dirtied with mud were hardly recognizable as pink, long abandoned. Minho looked at Jisung who was nodding along with each word. “Blue flowers.”</p><p>“Tell me four things you can feel.” Minho rolled his eyes once again, but didn’t argue.</p><p>“Grass.” He dropped one hand to brush lightly along the ground. “Tree bark.” He reached back, laying his palm flat against the bark, appreciating the small poke of pain it gave him. “Metal.” He brushed his thumb over the ring that sat on his pointer finger. Minho looked back up at Jisung, acting without thought. “Denim.” He brushed the back of his knuckles against the younger's knee. He quickly realized what he did, moving his hand back abruptly, casting his gaze away once again.</p><p>“Three things you can hear.”</p><p>“Birds.” A few small birds sang their songs to the world. “People.” By now the crowd of people has lessened, being done with the activity. “Whatever animal is behind us.” A small animal jumped from branch to branch, rattling them. Another deep breath.</p><p>“Two things you can smell.”</p><p>“Blondie.” From the way the two spent their morning cuddling, the blond's scent had rubbed itself onto Minhos shirt. He pulled at the collar, signalling where the smell was coming from. “Your shitty cologne.” He smirked, still not looking back at Jisung.</p><p>“My cologne smells great, thank you very much,” Jisung huffed in response, crossing his arms. “One thing you can taste.”</p><p>Minho licked his lips unconsciously, smiling to himself. “Cherry chapstick, blondie never leaves anywhere without it.” With that final answer, Minho looked at Jisung again. </p><p>“It’s our turn,” He stood up, reaching his hand out to the older that ignored the gesture, standing up on his own.</p><p>Jisung led the way of course, Minho’s legs shaking too much to care. They stood a few feet apart as the counselors taught them the basics, getting the harness onto them, making sure it was secured. Minho stared straight ahead, frozen out of fear. It was only when Jisung said something again that snapped him out of it. The counselors had stepped away, helping others. </p><p>“Minho.” Minoh glanced up, giving a small nod as he stepped forward. He watched Jisung first, seeing how he executed the first few movements. Following his lead, Minho lightly tapped his foot onto a rock that jutted out, deeming it strong enough, he placed his weight on it. He reached up, grabbing a hold of two rocks, feeling the dust under his hand. Minho shut his eyes tightly, pressing his body against the wall as he stepped his other foot up. “You’re doing good.” Jisung said softly, waiting for him to calm before moving again. Once again, Minho followed, reaching up with shaking hands, stepping with legs that could hardly hold him. Jisung didn’t dare to move until Minho had caught up to him. Minho nodded smally, glancing over to the younger. Jisung moved again, going higher, Minho moved, following his actions. Again and Again they repeated this, going entirely too slow. </p><p>Now, halfway up the mountain, Minho made a mistake. He glanced down, seeing how far he was from the ground. His breath caught in his throat, eyes going wide. Fuzzy, everything was fuzzy.</p><p>“Minho!” He finally heard the call of the younger who had been trying to get his attention since he looked down. The older looked at Jisung, tears rolling down his face, hands gripping tighter onto the small ledges. “Hey, hey, hey, you’re alright,” Jisung nodded, offering a small smile in an attempt to soothe. “Talk to me Min, tell me about my awful cologne, talk about how pretty your blond boy is, anything Min." Jisung nodded along with each thing he said, signalling he was serious with everything. Minho's chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to process the words being spoken. He swallowed, hardly being able to with the lumb in his throat.</p><p>“You took,” He paused, breathing harshly, “You took my bed,” Minho whispered, scared to raise his voice any higher. Jisung smiled brightly in return, humored by the others topic of choice. It was the first genuine smile Minho had seen from him. Cute.  </p><p>Jisung thought for a moment to explain himself. But there was no explanation. He doesn’t know why he curled onto the other's bed. “I was really out of it.” Jisung decided. “I was surprised when I woke up.” He added. </p><p>“Why?” Minho asked, daring to reach his hand up to grab a new ledge. Jisung quickly followed his action, waiting until they stilled before answering. </p><p>“Well for one, you didn’t kill me for sleeping on your bed. I would have thought you would wake me up at least.” They made more small movements. “I also woke up with my blanket.” Jisung smirked, cheekily, looking at Minho to see his response. Even with the fear gushing through him and his mind hardly being able to recognize anything. Minho managed to give a small smile back, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“You looked cold.” </p><p>The rest of their journey up was primarily silent. Aside from the occasional soothing words from Jisung, and the heavy breaths from Minho.</p><p>Reaching the top they both collapsed, Minho rushing forward, stripping from the harness to back further away from the edge. He didn’t dare to stand up yet, not deeming it safe. The younger did the same, stripping his harness, but standing and walking to the other that now laid on his back. He loomed over the boy, casting a shadow. </p><p>“Let’s head down so you can see your blondie.” Jisungs voice was soft, filled with a mutual understanding they shared. Minho nodded.</p><p>They started down the path, a small trail, similar to the one they walked on yesterday. No words were exchanged. That was until they met the bottom of the trail. There, two counselors were waiting for them. Both teens gave them confused looks. </p><p>“Jisung,” One of them started. “You requested a roommate change, we don’t do that here.” </p><p>“When two campers don’t get along at your age, you are given the responsibility to work things out, not run away from the issue at hand.” The other chimed in, a stern look burning into the smaller boy. Jisung shrunk in his clothes. </p><p>“You asked to change roommates? Are you fucking stupid Jisung?” Minho raised his voice, jaw clenching while scorching eyes stared into him.</p><p>“Minho.” The older counselor scolded, earning his own glare from the angsty teenager.</p><p>“You will spend tonight in your room, before breakfast you are to meet us outside of your cabin. Make sure you have all your things gathered.” Minho shut his eyes tightly, Jisungs still fixed on the ground.</p><p>“Yes sir.” Minho whispered. Satisfied, the two left leaving Minho and Jisung alone once again. It was Jisungs turn to be terrified now, scared of what the older could do to him. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He asked in a surprisingly calm manner, it was still sharp with hate, but not as much as the younger expected. </p><p>“We aren’t getting along so I thought we could change roommates.” Jisung shyly explained, small tears dropping onto his shoes. Minho huffed in annoyance. </p><p>“Good going, now we're really stuck together.” Minho tensed up, deciding on his next actions. “I’m going to say bye to my baby, fucking dumbass.” Minho sneared harshly before turning on his heels and walking away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi hello i know Jisung is afraid of heights too, we'll get to that later. I hope you enjoyed!&lt;3</p><p>(also I almost name dropped blond boy writing the smut and didn't notice until I was about to post)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cherry Chapstick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW//<br/>f-slur is used once<br/>(im gay dw)</p>
<p>Song: Waste by Crywank</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft sniffles came from the boy that laid on his chest. Minho ran his hands through the soft blond hair, mumbling soothing nothings to calm him. Their hands grabbed tightly onto the side of Minho’s chest, not daring to loosen his grip. By now Minho could feel the others tears sinking through his shirt.</p>
<p>“How long will you be there?” the smaller mumbled, burrowing his head farther into the warmth of Minho. Minho let out a sigh of his own, scratching behind the boys ear.</p>
<p>“Until they decide that Jisung and I get along,” Minho paused searching for the appropriate words. “Who knows how long that will be, homophobic bastard.” Another sniffle came from the smaller.</p>
<p>Despite being each other's summer flings, they really did love each other. They've spent the past summers together, exploring themselves, exploring each other. Each year they get to see how much the other has grown as a person. They sit for hours and tell stories of what has happened since they last saw the other. For the first day back, the entire day is spent with tears and laughter. They share intimacy that they have never dared to show with another. They both know this, they’re the only one that either had been with, emotionally and physically. Despite their efforts to continue their relationship after their first summer together, they both decided it wasn’t the right decision. Maybe next year, they thought, but by the end of that summer they both knew it wouldn’t work then either. The pair don’t discuss it anymore. If they felt they could continue outside of their enclosed summer camp, they would. Neither thought it was the right decision for the moment.</p>
<p>They love each other, Minho and Blondie. Everyone who's been to the camp knows that. Nobody questions when they spend the entire day together, tangled together with soft kisses.</p>
<p>Tears pricked Minho's eyes once again, dried tears from earlier in the day still there. Newer tears that flowed when he informed the blond boy that he had to go before morning came. The younger breaking down into his arms instantly.</p>
<p>“I know he's awful to you Min,” Blondie mumbled, lifting his head up to meet the others eyes. “But please try, so you can come back and be with me.” Minho pressed his lips tightly together, face scrunching as he closed his eyes, attempting to stop his tears. He knew it didn’t work when he felt soft lips kissing the trails away. </p>
<p>“I will baby. I promise I’ll do everything I can to get back to you.” Minho wrapped his arms tightly around the boy, pulling and holding him close. They cried into each other's hold, leaving soft kisses to go along with each tear.</p>
<p>It was time for Minho to go when Blondie's roommate showed up, waiting as long as possible before returning. He understood the two were close, watching them be together the entirety of last summer. Feeling the warmth and love they shared became a daily occurrence. The pair opened their eyes as the other entered, sad smile being given. </p>
<p>“I’ll miss you,” The boy kissed the tip of Minho's nose before moving to let him up off the bed. Minho pulled him close in response, pressing his head into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeping, trying to savor the pretty smell. </p>
<p>“I’ll miss you too,” Minho mumbled, returning the soft nose kiss before getting up. He had only made it outside the cabin, facing the cool air, when the boy came running after him. “What is it baby?” Minho questioned, grabbing onto his elbows before he could crash. The smaller grabbed one of Minho's hands, placing a small tube in his palm, closing it shut. He gave another chaste kiss to his lips before turning to go back inside. Minho stood in shock, watching the door shut behind him. He looked down at his hand, opening it to reveal a tube of cherry chapstick. A soft, remembering smile took over his face, turning it around in his hands.</p>
<p>It was the first summer they met when Minho mentioned how much he loved the younger’s taste. How he loved the soft hints of cherry he got with each kiss. The other soon became attached to the taste as well, only being reminded of his summer love when putting it on his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bus smelled. It smelled of sweat and cheesy snacks. Minho sat in the far corner of the bus, his body moving and jerking with the bumps as the old white bus struggled to go up and around the rough path made for it. The bus was loud. Screams and laughs of kids and teens filling his ears even through his headphones. He looked out the window, watching the mounds of pine trees pass, his heart sinking here and there when he thought the bus would go flying off the edge of the path. But tumbling down the hill in a tin can bus seemed like a better experience than what he was on his way to. According to his parents he spent far too much time “not doing anything with his life” and “wasting his days away”. That of course seemed insane to the teenager. Minho zoned out in his thoughts, blankly staring out the window, only taking in what was happening when the bus started slowing and cabins started appearing. Out of curiosity he pulled one headphone away from his ear. The screams were even worse without it.</p>
<p>His key had two numbers engraved on it, three and four. Cabin three, room four. He entered the room, not bothering to knock. His roommate instantly shot his head up, a wide smile spreading across his face. Dark hair giving a beautiful contrast to his smile, small little vampire like teeth winking at him. Minho felt himself smiling back, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>“Hi,” He waved slightly, “I’m Minho.” He averted his gaze, almost intimidated by the smaller boy. The other let out a happy laugh, jumping up from where he sat on the bottom bunk. </p>
<p>“Hi Minho!”</p>
<p>From then on, the pair spent day and night together. Eating breakfast, doing activities, spending every second they could together.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Minho had shaken the younger awake that their relationship evolved. Minho coaxed the sleeping boy awake, eyes shining brightly in excitement. Quietly the pair snuck out of the cabin, making a dash around the building. Minho held a small flashlight in one hand, shining the way while holding the hand of his friend to “make sure he didn’t fall”. It was dark after all. </p>
<p>“Min, where are we going?” He whispered, Minho only responded with a small hush followed by a “Trust me”. The air cooled as they went lower down an incline, “We’re here,” Minho said, shining the light over the water, watching the light bounce along the water reflecting it along with the full moon above them. The younger tilted his head confused. “What are we doing here?” Minho responded with only a smirk this time, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it onto a branch. He moved to his sweatpants next, pulling them down and hanging them with his shirt. He looked back at the younger, smiling still. Minho moved towards the lake, his toes squishing in the mud as he went ankle deep into the water. It was cold, of course it was cold. </p>
<p>Minho only turned back when he was waist deep. “Gonna join me pretty boy?” Minho taunted. The other rolled his eyes, letting out a laugh. He quickly stripped of his shirt and pants as well, tossing them onto another branch. The abandoned flashlight on the ground didn’t light up much, but he chose to walk on the old wooden dock. His steps were slow, making sure the wood was stable. He reached the end, now further ahead than Minho. He smirked before jumping into the water.</p>
<p>The climb back up the hill with clothing sticking to their wet bodies wasn’t the most pleasant thing. The journey is still filled with whispers and giggles despite the uncomfortable cold feeling.</p>
<p>Sneaking back into their room, they collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles. Neither knew why they were laughing, they just couldn’t help it. </p>
<p>Then they laid in their own beds, Minho on the top bunk, the other on the bottom. “Hey Minho?” A hum was his only response. “Why do you keep calling me pretty boy?” The room suddenly became stuffy, both of them stilling from any movement, hardly letting out shallow breaths. Minho closed his eyes tightly, gaining his normal breaths back. </p>
<p>“Because you’re pretty.” A hum in response from the bottom bunk this time. It was a few minutes before anything else was said.</p>
<p>“Minho?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I think I like boys.”</p>
<p>The following morning, Minho climbed down the ladder, seeing the small boy curled into the covers. He sat near the top of the bed, reaching down to brush his hand through unkempt hair. He did this only a few times before the other started to stir, peaking his eyes open and giving a small smile. Minho leaned down, closer. He brought his other hand to the side of the boy's face, pretty dark eyes meeting his own at the action.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Their first kiss was soft and gentle, small smiles falling onto both of their faces as they leaned back. Soft giggles soon followed as they fell under each other's spell. More kisses, more smiles, more giggles. </p>
<p>The following summer when Minho got off the bus in search of the other, he was met with a weight jumping onto his back. A kiss being placed on his cheek. Minho giggled, holding the legs wrapped around his waist. “Hi my pretty boy,” He smiled, trying to turn to meet his eyes. The other jumped off his back, bouncing in front of him. Hair that was dark last summer now glowed blond in the sun. Minho took his hand through it, the latter leaning into the touch he missed so much. “You look beautiful baby,” He whispered before leaning in, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. The blond giggled, wrapping his arms tightly around the older, snuggling into a warm hug.</p>
<p>The two stayed on Minho's bed the entirety of the next day. Minho sitting in the middle of his bed, his back pressed against the wall the bed was pushed against. This year he lucked out, getting two separate beds, rather than bunk beds, although he was very upset to have a different roommate. The other straddled his lap, hands pressed against a strong chest, grabbing onto his shirt. Minho's hands ran up and down the other sides, dipping down further occasionally, making sure to be gentle.</p>
<p>“Min,” The smaller mumbled, breaking away from their intense kisses. Minho looked at him, tilting his head to show he was listening, running his hand through the blond hair he now adored. The blond moved down, nudging his head into the others neck, placing soft kisses that trailed from his sharp collar bone to just below his ear. “I want to do more.”</p>
<p>“More?”</p>
<p>“More than just kiss.” He whispered, placing more kisses, now trailing along Minho’s jaw before reaching his lips. Kissing the corners of his mouth before giving a full kiss. This kiss was different, it was new. It was beautiful. </p>
<p>The following night they followed through with a plan they set earlier in the day. When Minho arrived at the lake, the other was already there. He laid on a blanket, staring up, looking at the stars through the trees. Blond hair splayed in a way that made him angelic. He sat up quickly once he heard Minho's footsteps, giving a pretty smile, eyes crinkling, nose scrunching smile.</p>
<p>The air was still cool like it was last summer, but the heat their bodies created made up for it. Their gentle touches, small caresses, long kisses, soft whispers. Soft hands running down the others spine before digging their fingers in harshly, leaving pink marks. They spent their time in bliss, wrapped together in the most intimate way two people could be. Giggles were common between the two, neither knowing what they were doing. Despite all the fumbling and awkward movements, they loved it. It was beautifully raw and uniquely them. </p>
<p>They laid there after, another blanket covering their bodies that were now more sensitive to the night temperature. Minho held the boy against his chest. He moved the arm that laid over him, using it to lift his face up. Big beautiful eyes looked at him with nothing but innocent interest.</p>
<p>“I love you.” </p>
<p>Minho repeated those words before he loaded the bus. He got the same response from the blond as he did the first night he said it. “I love you too Min.” One last soft kiss was shared along with light tearshed. Minho got on the bus, leaving his pretty boy behind as he went back home.</p>
<p>Jisung and Minho now stood in the same cool air he shared with the other. Up before anyone else, they stood far in front of their cabin, on the side of the road. Jisung had his duffel bag, packed full of whatever he could fit. Minho stood next to him, backpack just as full. </p>
<p>The slow tracks of a vehicle broke the utter silence. A vehicle obviously meant to be outdoors came to a stop in front of them. It lacked doors and was covered in mud with four seats. The man driving was familiar looking. Possibly the first counselor Jisung had met? He wasn’t sure, mind too fog and surroundings too dark.</p>
<p>“C’mon boys, get in,” He commanded with a heavy sigh. Minho was quick to jump into the passenger's seat, clicking his seatbelt and resting his bag on his lap, holding it with a tight grip. Jisung climbed into one of the backseats copying the actions. When he was settled, they jerked forward, moving at a fast and steady pace. They followed the road for quite a while before it started to come to an end. The sky was brighter around them but the sun was still hidden, making it a dull gray morning. Around 4-5 in the morning he would guess. They came to a slow stop, the man turning it off and getting out. The boys followed behind him. The three of them walked for what seemed like another twenty minutes. </p>
<p>Jisung could tell when they arrived at their stop. Unlike everything else, this area was missing trees and shrubbery. Grass, dirt, and flowers making up the empty space. The land dipped on the opposite side they arrived on, leading into a small lake of water. Tall grass and cattails surrounded it, missing in a few spots where it looked like they had been removed by man. </p>
<p>“You have everything you need,” The eldest started. He gestured to two large camping backpacks that laid in the grass. “Minho, you know what to do, I expect you to teach Jisung how to stay alive out here,” He paused again looking back and forth between the two boys. “I’ll be back in a few days to see your improvement, there is a walkie-talkie in the bag if an emergency occurs.” Minho and Jisung nodded in response before the man left, walking back through the woods. They both stood there watching him, waiting until he was far enough away. </p>
<p>“Fuck you Jisung,” Minho said, dropping his bag onto the ground with a sniff. Jisung huffed out a laugh doing the same. Minho dropped to his knees, opening one of the large bags left for them. He sifted through it before pulling out what he was looking for. </p>
<p>“You want to fuck me Minho, don’t fool yourself,” Jisung replied, crossing his arms as he watched the other. Minho moved, laying something on the ground, metal poles next to it. The older looked back at him again. </p>
<p>“Are you going to help set this up or am I going to do all the work?” He questioned, eyebrows down in a hostile way with sharpness apparent in his voice. Jisung scoffed moving forward, tossing his arms up lazily.</p>
<p>“What do I do?” He questioned. Minho groaned in response, pointing at one of the metal poles on the ground. </p>
<p>“Put that pole through these holes diagonally.” Jisung shrugged, moving to pick them up, head going back in surprised as they broke apart in his hand, still together, but not not sturdy like he thought. It took him a few minutes of struggling to get it right, Minho already having the other one done. Jisung huffed a breath, groaning once he finished. The other scoffed in response. </p>
<p>They finished setting up the tent with minimal tension, Jisung getting the basic idea of what he needed to do without being told. Minho unclipped the sleeping bags from atop the backpacks, tossing them at Jisung to put them in. He unfolded them, putting them as far away as possible from each other. As much as he could in the minimal space.</p>
<p>They didn’t talk as they continued to set up their campsite. There were a few stumps left from trees not too far in front of the tent. Three stumps in an almost circle like fashion made a perfect spot for the fire. Minho tossed the fire spotters in the middle of the stumps before moving onto other things.</p>
<p>Jisung sorted through both large bags, putting things into piles. The first pile contained first aid kits, bug spray, sun screen, paper bags, a few rags, and a couple of towels. The next pile was a pot, a pan, a few metal skewers along with utensils, and their food items. Most being eggs, sausages, bread, and marshmallows. They also had a few jugs of water along with metal water bottles. The third pile were survival items, a compass, map, flashlights, batteries, thermal blankets, they were even given a small fishing pole. Jisung wasn’t planning on using it at all but maybe Minho would, wanting to relax by the water. He made sure to put their food and utensils back into one of the bags, tossing the rest of their things back into the other.</p>
<p>With that finished, Jisung crawled into the navy blue tent letting out a deep breath. He dug through his bag, pulling out his purple blanket and tucking it into his sleeping bag. Minho followed in not soon after, zipping the tent behind him. He sniffed again, giving away the fact he was still upset from his goodbye with his lover. They both tucked themselves into their sleeping bags, having a mutual agreement to sleep for a few more hours.</p>
<p>When Jisung woke up, Minho was gone. He stretched out letting out a strained sound, and sat up. Without having to unzip any of the side panels he could tell it was broad daylight now. Jisung took a deep breath, unzipping and crawling out of the tent, making sure to zip it back behind him. His shoes sat next to the entrance, he left them, deciding it wasn’t necessary. Glancing to his right, he could see Minho thought the same, his shoes sitting neatly together. </p>
<p>The sun hurt his eyes, a harsh contrast to being asleep just minutes ago. Looking around he spotted Minho. The older was sitting on the dock that overlooked the lake, his feet dipping into the water, his head down in his hands. He wasn’t sure why, but Jisung walked to him, taking a seat next to the other, letting his feet fall in the water as well. Minho sniffed again before looking up. Jisung had thought he had seen Minho at his worst while they were rock climbing. He was wrong. The others eyes were red and puffy, his nose and cheeks flushed as well. His lips had been torn apart by his teeth from chewing them. He didn’t look mad. For once, he looked small, scared, and sad. </p>
<p>“I know I got us into this,” Jisung started to speak, looking back at the water. “I’m sorry.” His voice was soft, sincere. Minho scoffed at his words, digging his palms back into his eyes before letting out a small laugh. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sure you are. Stuck in isolation with a fag.” Minho mumbled in return. Jisung sucked in a breath at the others words.</p>
<p>“Minho-” His words were cut off before he could finish. </p>
<p>“Let’s make some food, It’s probably lunch time.” He said softly, standing up. Jisung let out a defeated sign, closing his eyes. </p>
<p>Jisung and Minho used little communication while setting up the fire. They gathered stones, placing them in a circle, used dead brush and wood in the middle. Minho quietly showed Jisung how to use a fire starter. As the fire started to bloom before them, they sat on two of the stumps that surrounded it. </p>
<p>Jisung was the first to get up, grabbing a water jug and the two bottles, filling them both. Minho got out a pan and spatula, along with a few eggs. Sitting back down, Jisung cracked the eggs into the pan the older held. Minho held the pan over the fire, scrambling the eggs. </p>
<p>Minho held the pan in between them as they both poked at the plain eggs, eating them regardless of taste. Suddenly they missed the dry muffins the cafeteria had to offer. </p>
<p>Tension was usually the main thing that filled in the space between the two boys. That was different today, instead, sadness filled in the gaps. Minho’s sadness from missing his blond boy, Jisungs from feeling guilty about getting them into their current situation. </p>
<p>Finishing their lunch, Minho cleaned up everything before returning back to the dock. Jisung left him this time, opting to go back inside the tent.</p>
<p>He pulled out a leather bound journal from the bottom of his bag, along with an old red ink pen. He sat hunched over, flipping through the pages. He was nearing the end of this one, having to get a new one almost every year. It was packed with writings, poems, songs, anything he thought of, anything he experienced. It was all documented in this book. And so he started to write. He wrote about their campsite, the trees that surrounded it, the color of the water. He wrote about the things they were given to survive, how he was taught to put together a tent and use a fire started. He wrote about Minho. About how he felt guilty, how he felt sorrow for him despite hating him, how he was still curious about his summer love. He wrote about Blond boy, Minho said he tasted like cherry but that was his maxed knowledge on the topic.</p>
<p>
  <cite>Who is Blond Boy?<cite></cite></cite>
</p>
<p>
  <cite>
    <cite>The question continued to bug him as he moved onto other topics, writing about how he missed his friends. He chewed his lip as he scribbled out the next part. He didn’t miss his family. He knew why, they knew why. There was nothing more to say about it. So with that he closed the book, tucking it back into his bag.</cite>
  </cite>
</p>
<p>
  <cite>
    <cite>Minho was still a mess as he stared into the water, his reflection being distorted but at the same time. It showed how he felt, the distorted version of himself in the water was accurate. He pulled the front of his shirt up to his nose, still being able to smell his baby. He fiddled with the cherry chapstick in his hand, uncapping it to apply a small amount to his lips. </cite>
  </cite>
</p>
<p>
  <cite>
    <cite>Maybe it would be different once this summer ends. Maybe they would try to continue their relationship again. The thought of it brought a small smile to his face, but it was quickly removed when he thought more about it. Were they ready for that commitment? Would they learn to not annoy each other as much? Did the other even want to try? It was too many thoughts for Minho, his brain already packed. He moved his feet in the water, watching the ripples that he created. </cite>
  </cite>
</p>
<p>
  <cite>
    <cite>He was cold, cold without another body on top of his. Cold without hair tickling his neck and hands gripping his sides. Cold without small kisses and nose rubs. Usually Minho would get annoyed at the constant affection, but right now, it was all he wanted. </cite>
  </cite>
</p>
<p>
  <cite>
    <cite>Another small tear dropped as he looked up, eyes shut.</cite>
  </cite>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would you guys like shorter chapters more often or longer ones that would take a bit more time to write?<br/>I'm not sure which would be better so I'm curious what you all think&lt;3<br/>Thank you for reading~~~<br/>This chapter was lowkey a bitch to write because I couldn't use Blond boys name yet</p>
<p>(also I totally didn't make an entire playlist with each song being for a specfic chapter)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Soda Can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lil chapter since I think the next one might take a bit to write</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song: Dance with Me by Beabadoobee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunset tonight was different, It wasn’t full of colors like normal. It was dull and sad. As the air started to chill, Minho rose from his spot on the dock. He stood near the fire, grabbing some wood on the side to add to the burning. Unzipping the tent, he popped his head in, Jisung meeting his look.</p>
<p>“I’m cooking if you want dinner,” He mumbled before moving away. Jisung sat in thought for a moment. On one hand, he was starving. On the other, he had to be around Minho. </p>
<p>Jisungs thoughts on Minho as a person were a mess. He was gay. He called Jisung pretty boy one too many times. He was rude. But he also helped Jisung with his anxiety, the anxiety that he practically caused by arguing and leaving him. But he also tended to Jisungs' wound, and made sure he calmed down enough to drink water. He let Jisung stay when he fell asleep on Minho's bed and even covered him up. Now he was offering food. </p>
<p>Did Jisung hate him? He certainly didn’t like him. But he wasn’t sure if he hated him the same way Minho hates him back. He chewed his lip before deciding that food was important and leaving the tent. He was met with Minho’s back to him, sitting on a stump, a sausage on a skewer while he cooked it over the fire.</p>
<p>Jisung sat on the same stump as earlier, Minho glancing up at him. The older handed the skewer with the already half cooked food to Jisung, moving to get a new one for himself. Night seemed to fall fast, quickly darkening their surroundings. The fire crackled and reflected against their skin, keeping them warm as the wind started to pick up. </p>
<p>Finishing their food, they stayed. The pair sat by the fire, contained by their own thoughts. It was Jisung who broke the silence first.</p>
<p>“You look like a mess,” He pointed out, Minho huffed in a humored way. Eyes still focused on the flames. </p>
<p>“Thanks, pretty boy,” Minho mumbled in response. Jisung let out a groan at his words, tossing his head back dramatically.</p>
<p>“I thought you were done with that, calling me that name,” Minho rolled his eyes, opting to keep his mouth shut and breath deeply. The wind moved the smoke, going into his face. It burned his eyes and nose, his whole face feeling the uncomfortable sensation. Yet he didn’t move. As much as he disliked the feeling, it grounded him, bringing him back to his reality. </p>
<p>When the smoke moved another direction he looked up at the younger. They stared at each other for a few moments before Minho spoke.</p>
<p>“Will you tell me why?” He asked softly. Jisung fixed his eyebrows together, shrugging his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Why what?”</p>
<p>“Why you’re homophobic.” Jisung broke the eye contact, fixing his gaze to his bare feet. He licked his lips, pulling his bottom one in as he thought. </p>
<p>“It’s just how I was raised,” Was the only rational thought he could come up with.  Minho scoffed, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“So you just follow whatever mommy and daddy say?” He quirked back, crossing his arms. Jisung shook his head, face hardening. </p>
<p>“You don’t know anything about me,” The younger spat back. Minho nodded.</p>
<p>“So tell me then, tell me something about you.” Minho's voice was surprisingly calm despite the situation. It was Jisungs turn to roll his eyes. He let out a deep breath before coming up with a dumb little fact.</p>
<p>“I play guitar,” Was the fact he landed on. Minho stood up after that.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah because me knowing you play guitar is going to help me figure you out.” He shook his head, turning around to enter the tent. As he was unzipping it, Jisung got up as well, standing behind him.</p>
<p>“Why should you know anything about me when I don’t know anything about you?” Jisung was starting to get aggressive with his voice, climbing into the tent and zipping it behind them. Minho didn’t respond, only crawling into his sleeping back, pulling a shirt out of his bag to use as a pillow. Jisung followed his actions, getting comfortable. They turned on their sides, facing either side of the tent. A few minutes passed, both of them shuffling to get comfortable on the hard and cold ground.</p>
<p>“What do you want to know?” Minho mumbled into the darkness. The other thought for a moment.</p>
<p>“What’s blond boy's name?” Minho scoffed.</p>
<p>“That isn’t about me, dumbass.” Jisung rolled his eyes despite the older not being able to see him.</p>
<p>“Fine, then tell me your favorite memory with him.” Jisung settled on that in hopes Minho would slip up on his story, revealing his name. Minho sighed before starting his story, turning to lay on his back.</p>
<p>“It was our first year at this camp, we were roommates, he had dark hair at the time,” Minho smiled at the memories he was flooded with. “We became close friends fast, it took only a few weeks before we kissed. Neither of us were sure if we liked boys, but being together set it in stone for both of us.” He paused, inhaling deeply. “About a week after we became a “thing” or whatever, we snuck out of the cabin. We did it pretty often and usually we would go down to a lake or just walk along the road, holding hands and talking. We had gone to the lake that night, we sat by it and talked about things we liked. I mentioned I liked to dance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The boy jumped up, pulling Minho up with him. “Dance with me Min!” He jumped up and down, a happy smile painting his small face. Dark hair falling into his face. Minho laughed softly in response, bringing a hand to brush the hair away. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We don’t have any music baby.” He countered, the other bit his lip, giggling. He took both of Minho's hands, starting to mumble a small melody. Minho laughed going along with it, starting to dance with the small boy.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They giggled and danced together, letting the moon reflect off them. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He made me dance with him,” Minho whispered. “His smile in that moment is one that I’ll always remember. The way his eyes lit up, the way the moon reflected in them, they practically looked like stars.” Minho swallowed, deciding if he should finish the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The pair of teens stood under the moonlight, dancing their hearts out until their legs started to ache. Minho held the boys hips, pulling him as close as possible. The smaller stood on his toes and gave a pesky smile. Minho bit his lip, shaking his head. They kissed, Minho moving one of his hands to brush along the younger's jaw. The smaller moving his hands to grasp at the ends of Minho's hair.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything was perfect Jisung,” Minho sighed, finishing his story. He glanced over to see Jisung on his other side now, looking at him. He nodded, going to lay on his back as well.</p>
<p>“I used to date a dancer too,” He whispered. </p>
<p>“What was her name?” Minho quirked his eyebrows, seeing if he could get anything out of the other. Jisung knew what he was doing, turning his head to give a smile, raising his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you, as soon as you tell me blondies name.” Jisung quipped, earning a groan from Minho. He turned back to face the side of the tent, snuggling into his hoodie.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Jisung.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight Minho.”</p>
<p>Despite saying their goodnights, neither fell asleep fast, their minds working overtime. But eventually, they grew tired, falling asleep to the sound of trees brushing against one another and crickets chirping. </p>
<p>That night Jisung dreamt of his past lover, dark eyes paired with dark hair. Tan skin and long hands. Graceful yet utterly clumsy. Beautiful. But that love was in the past, washed away with hate. Jisung had made one too many mistakes, not loving the other well enough. Not providing enough attention, not committing to their relationship. He wrote about it all in his leather bound book. It was near the beginning of his current one. Sometimes when he really felt alone he would read though the first 20 or so pages, all filled with the time he spent with the dancer. Good memories scribbled along with horrible ones, pictures of the two glued into a few corners. Scrap pieces of paper he would be passed during class taped in as well. </p>
<p>The dancer was always curious about what Jisung was always doing, writing in that book. Jisung refused to let it out of his sight, every time his love tried to sneak a look it would end in a fight. They were both in the wrong. Jisung for not being honest, not telling the truth to what was in the book. He was too scared of the secrets it held, terrified of what would happen if someone else were to find out. The dancer was in the wrong too, invading Jisungs privacy and pushing him away once Jisung refused the knowledge that was craved. Yet they would always find a way to make up. Until they didn’t and their final straw was drawn.</p>
<p>Jisung would be lying if he said he didn’t miss his past relationship. And he lied to himself often. Constantly telling himself he was over it, that he didn’t miss his best friend. The only person Jisung had let close, but it wasn’t close enough for his lover, and Jisung held one too many secrets. Now he holds more than before. He has always been one to keep to himself, sharing his most intimate thoughts with pen and paper. He spilled small amounts to his prying lover, but the beauty knew Jisung too well. Knew he was keeping the darkest and deepest ones hidden. And now that his best friend is gone, his partner, his dancer, he held more secrets than ever. </p>
<p>Jisung was starting to realize he was similar to a soda can. For years he’s been shaken up, with each new thing that happened, with each new secret he kept to himself. And now the poor boy has been shaken so much that he might explode. He’s already started to. His emotions all over the place compared to his usual stone cold exterior. Jisung was cracking, he was spilling, threatening to explode once the tab finally popped. No one knew when it would occur, or what would happen when it did. </p>
<p>Jisung was scared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now we start to dig into Jisungs backstory which I am very very excited to write<br/>Also this chapter is lowkey boring but brain did not want to function <br/>Next chapter should be a bit more uplifting :)<br/>Thank you for reading~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bugs, Flowers, and Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song - After Hours by The Velvet Underground</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho was the first to wake up in the morning, head pounding from his tearshed the day before. He stayed laying for a little bit, deciding his plans for the day. The tent was bright, not doing much to block to sun out. The birds chirped loudly, squirrels and chipmunks jumped from tree branch to tree branch, rattling them. He had always liked nature, the animals it held, the sounds it made. It always managed to bring a smile to his face. </p>
<p>One of his favorite things to do with his blond boy was going out to catch bugs. Minho would look intensely at the trees and bushes, eyes scanning. The other would hold tightly onto his arm, not the biggest fan of bugs. Minho of course changed that, smiling when he saw a caterpillar sitting on a leaf. He gently plucked the half-eaten leaf, holding it in his palm to show the other. The blond smiled, looking at the caterpillar before back at Minho.</p>
<p>“Touch it baby, it won’t hurt you,” Minho coaxed, the other chewed his lip slightly in debate. Slowly he raised his hand, giving the caterpillar a small pet with the tip of his finger. He giggled at the feeling, nose scrunching.</p>
<p>“Tickles,” he whispered, Minho smiled, giving a small kiss to his cheek, returning to caterpillar to a new leaf.</p>
<p>The ground under him started to grow more uncomfortable. He moved slowly, quietly, not wanting to wake the other. He managed to sneak out of the tent, zipping it back behind him. Despite the sun being much brighter out here, he enjoyed the sun, lifting his head with closed eyes to soak it in. The sky was a pretty pale blue, few clouds dotting the sky. The fire had burnt out overnight, leaving charcoal behind. He hummed quietly, stripping off his hoodie, tossing it onto one of the stumps. The air felt nice on his arms. <br/>It was the feeling everyone recognized. The temperature being perfect, the wind there just enough so you didn’t grow sticky. The sky clear and pretty, water reflecting. Minho smiled to himself, slowly walking towards the dock where he had spent most of yesterday. This wasn’t too bad. Despite not being able to be with the only person he wanted to, and being stuck with someone he wasn’t very fond of. It wasn’t that bad. </p>
<p>Standing on the edge of the dock, he looked around. A few ducks had found their way into the small lake. They kicked their little feet, moving in strange pathways, diving down to get food here and there. The ducks would pop back up, letting out a few quacks, lifting their head up to eat whatever they had gotten. </p>
<p>Near the other side of the lake was a small brown bunny, ears standing up, looking around. Minho smiled brightly at it, watching as it hopped back into the forest and out of sight. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there, watching the animals in their natural habitat. </p>
<p>Finally his hunger drove him out of his watching. He looked through their food, not finding anything particularly interesting. Oats? Minho shrugged, grabbing the round container of oats from the bag. Of course he grabbed the pot as well, tossing the container in, along with utensils, holding the fire starter in his off hand. </p>
<p>These were going to taste awful. Mulling it over in his head he went on a hunt, searching for something he could add that would hopefully influence the taste. Minho made his way around the back of the tent, spotting small white weeds. He smiled to himself, bending down to pick them up. Clovers may not do much to the taste but it was worth a shot. After gathering a handful, he started at the edge of the lake, excitement grew as he spotted small wild strawberries. </p>
<p>They certainly weren’t the best tasting, usually being bitter or sour, but they were a better taste than nothing. He made his way back, dumping the contents from the pot, tossing the strawberries and clovers in. He sat in the grass, plucking the stems and leaves. Minho poured a small amount of water into the pot, washing them before draining it. </p>
<p>By now the fire had started to grow, lighting it before he went in search of flavor. He poured the oats and more water into the pot with the white clover petals and bright red strawberries. As Minho started to cook the contents together, Jisung had made his way out of the tent. Minho spared him a glance, looking over his shoulder. </p>
<p>Jisung stretched as he walked over to the stump, stretching his neck to see what was in the pot. He curled his lip up, eyebrows fixing together. Minho saw the confusion, deciding the answer before the younger could find his voice to ask.</p>
<p>“It’s oats, clover, and strawberries, all edible.” His voice was smaller than he intended, those being the first words he had spoken in the day. Jisung nodded with a hum, sitting back.</p>
<p>“Did you sleep well?” Jisung asked, his words fading into a yawn as he stretched his arms up again. Minho scoffed, not in his normal harsh way, but in a humored way.</p>
<p>“No one ever does, the ground is hard and cold and uncomfortable.” Jisung smirked at his words, nodding his head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was the worst sleep I have ever had in my life.” The two shared a knowing smile, agreeing it was awful.</p>
<p>They ate the same way they did the day before. Minho holding the pot between them as they both picked at the food. “Well I tried to make it taste less shit,” Minho let out a small sarcastic laugh to himself. Jisung smiled, finishing his last bite.</p>
<p>“Could have been worse,” He countered. Minho hummed at what he thought was a semi-compliment. It didn’t exactly sound like an insult, but it wasn’t good either. “Thank you,” Jisung said, dragging Minho out of his thoughts. They looked at each other, the older giving a small nod.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” He said, tossing his utensils into the pot to signal he was finished. “Now you clean it,” Minho smirked, shoving it towards the smaller. Jisung huffed a laugh, rolling his eyes and taking the pot. The smile still stayed on both of their faces.</p>
<p>“I’ll clean it later, but first, how do we shower out here? I smell like shit.” Jisung mumbled the last sentence, bringing his shirt to his nose before dropping it with a gross face. Minho understood, he smelled as well, feeling gross. He smirked as an idea came to mind.</p>
<p>The pair walked into the woods following a small path, each holding a towel and their change of clothes. Minho lead, knowing the map like the back of his hand. “Where exactly are we going?” Jisung questioned as they were now ten minutes into their walk. </p>
<p>“You’ll see,” Minho said in return, glancing back with a smile, a mischievous one that is. Another minute passed before they started to hear the rushing water. It was loud and grew louder as they moved closer, coming into view of their destination. It was a river, a rough one at that. It flowed fast and harsh, a mini waterfall being created as the lip dropped a few feet down. The rocks made rushing rapids along it, evening out the further it got. A large rock sat next to the river, Minho placing his things there, grabbing something he had hidden. He turned around to Jisung who was still in shock, taking in the view.</p>
<p>“Here’s soap, its environmentally friendly,” He informed, tossing a small plastic bottle to the younger one. Jisung looked at him confused. </p>
<p>“This is how we're getting clean?” His eyebrows were high, eyes wide. Minho nodded back, turning his back to Jisung and pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it next to his other pile.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna molest you Jisung, you keep your eyes to yourself and I’ll do the same.” Minho slipped out of pants, tossing them as well. “It’s not like you can see anything once you’re in there anyways, the water is above your waist and you cant see through the rapids.” He turned around now, only in his underwear to face Jisung. “Now turn around, I’ll get in and yell once I’m in. Sound good?” He questioned, tilting his head. Jisungs mouth had dropped open slightly, eyes making their way across the ground in search of his thoughts. He turned around, hearing Minho shuffle and start to walk away.</p>
<p>Hearing a yelp, he assumed it was Minho being shocked at the cold water. He smiled to himself, snuffling his giggle. It wasn’t much longer when Minho yelled at him. Jisung turned around. Minho was on the far side of the river, right next to the small waterfall. He grabbed the bottle of soap he had placed on the bank once he reached the other side. Pouring a small amount into his palm, moving his hands together before taking it through his hair. He glanced at Jisung who still stood, fully clothed. </p>
<p>“Eyes to yourself pretty boy, you know the deal.” He shouted over the rush of the water, Jisung instantly shot his head down to his feet, blushing madly. He could hear Minho's cackle, laughing at him even though the sounds of the river. He gulped, placing his things on the rock as well before stripping. Once he was down to his underwear, he risked a glance at the older. He had his back turned, perfect. Jisung was quick to strip off his underwear, making a quick trip into the water. He mimicked the other yelp from earlier, shocked at the cold. He pushed that aside, starting to wash his hair. </p>
<p>Suds ran down both of them into the water, mixing with the rapids and disappearing. Jisung reached his hand into the small waterfall. The pressure was harsh but not awful. With a small smile of curiosity he moved his head through, before completely stepping under. There was only a small space between the rock wall and the rushing water, he was still satisfied, returning to the other side. </p>
<p>“Stop fucking around and get out, the water’s cold!” Minho shouted as he returned to the other side. They locked eyes before the older quickly turned around, resting his hands on the bank. “Shout when you’re covered.” Jisung nodded, despite the other not being able to see it.</p>
<p>They walked back to their campsite with their now clean bodies, hair still damp. Minho explored the area while Jisung did as he promised and cleaned up from their breakfast. As always, Minho ended back up at the dock, feet kicking in the water again. Jisung watched him, not in a creepy way, but in a curious way. What was going on inside his head?</p>
<p>Whenever anyone has asked Jisung the famous ice breaker question of “If you could have any superpower, what would you choose?” He would always respond “to be able to read minds”. It's something that always drove the teen crazy, never knowing what people were thinking. Not having the proper social skills to understand the people around him. The people he was close to. That was one of the first questions his dancer had asked.</p>
<p>The taller of the pair was new at the school, taking attention to Jisung who stood out among the others. He didn’t stand out in a bright red marker on black paper kind of way. He stood out as a burnt match in a pack of others that had yet to be burned. </p>
<p>“I think I would choose to breath underwater.” the other responded after Jisung quietly whispered his answer. Jisung looked up and fixed his eyebrows. The other laughed, finally seeing Jisungs face in full view, not blocked by a hoodie or a sleeve.</p>
<p>“That sounds useless.” Jisung said before looking back down. They both giggled after a few seconds of silence.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t think of anything better.” And that was the start of Jisung and his Dancer. A dumb little question that sparked one of the best and worst times of Jisungs life. So many beautiful things came from that relationship, but they were all countered by sadness and anger.</p>
<p>Jisung found himself walking to the dock, taking a seat next to Minho with a small groan. Minho pointed at their feet, not uttering a word. Jisung leaned his head down, trying to see what he was pointing at. A few orange fish made their way into view, swimming around them. The pair sat and watched the fishes, somehow content with the small entertainment.</p>
<p>Jisung took a deep breath, leaning back on his hands. “It’s really boring out here.” Minho turned his head with a small smile.</p>
<p>“You just need to find things in nature you like,” Minho turned back to the lake. “I like catching bugs and watching animals. Finding little plants,” Jisung nodded, pursing his lips. “What about the flower thing you made the other day?” Minho suggested, turning around once again.</p>
<p>“The flower crown?” He rose one eyebrow, matching with the side of his lip. Minho nodded, standing up. </p>
<p>“Teach me how to do it.” He said simply, walking away. Without thought Jisung followed. Reaching where the grass meets the dock, Minho turned to him. “Where do we start?” </p>
<p>“Let's pick some dandelions, they’re easiest to start with since the stem is stronger than other flowers.” Minho nodded, head going down in search of the yellow blooms. They didn’t talk while they picked the flowers, separating to opposite sides of the campsite.</p>
<p>The pair sat side by side in the grass, on the downslope that lead into the lake. </p>
<p>“Okay, start with one and put another flower behind it perpendicular.” Jisung spoke as he did the first steps, Minho attempting to follow along. “Now you just wrap this stem around like this, and just keep repeating.” Jisung was quick to add two more flowers starting to create a chain.</p>
<p>“It keeps snapping when I loop it.” Minho complained with a grown, tossing his second snapped flower stem to the side. Jisung laughed, grabbing another flower from his own pile. While Minho held the first, Jisung wrapped the second around, making it secure. It took one second too long for Jisung to realize their hands were touching and he was leaning into Minho. He looked at the older.</p>
<p>“You just need to be gentle.” Jisung said in a softer voice this time. Minho nodded, staring back at Jisung. Neither could place the other's emotion and with that Jisung leaned back, taking his hands away. He cleared his throat, moving his gaze back to his own flower chain, adding another. What he didn’t see was the small smirk that lingered on Minho's face.</p>
<p>Finishing their flower crowns, Jisungs looked beautiful, well put together. Minhos was practically falling apart as he placed it on his head. Jisung only smiled and shook his head, suggesting lunch. </p>
<p>The rest of their day was spent with small talk and keeping to their own devices, after lunch Jisung retreated to the tent to spend quality time with his journal. He detailed the breakfast that was made, the cold rush of the river, teaching Minho how to craft a crown. </p>
<p>Minho on the other hand, continued to enjoy his time outside, hunting bugs before releasing them. He sat and watched the birds, identifying each as they flew by or sung a pretty song. He attempted to befriend a chipmunk. It didn’t work that well. </p>
<p>And now the sky outside was growing darker, still a noticeable lack of colors. They sat on the same stumps as always, deciding on roasting marshmallows after their dinner. Minho giggled, covering his mouth and pointing at the younger.</p>
<p>“You have marshmallow covering your chin,” He managed to get out in between his laughs. Jisung laughed along, moving his hand up to try and pry the sticky substance off his chin. Small talk filled their ways, discussing favorite songs, old stories. Jisung of course got an earful about Minho's cats. He pretended to be annoyed but he really didn’t mind all that much. It was nice watching the older talk about things he loved. The way his lips curved in a happy smile, the way his eyes sparked and shined bright, the way his voice grew noticeably excited. </p>
<p>Natural silence followed that of course, it wasn’t tense this time. They were almost starting to get used to the silence that wasn’t due to hate. As they both zoned out into their own thoughts, Minho got up, making his way to the tent, mumbling about grabbing something and that he’ll be back. </p>
<p>He came back with a silver flask, wigging it slightly with a smile. “I always sneak one in, usually blondie and I drink it but,” he stopped his sentence, not knowing where to go with it. Instead he sat back down, twisting the top off and taking a small drink. Only taking what he assumed was a shot's worth. His face scrunched at the punch of taste, reeling his head back and coughing. He reached out to Jisung, handing it to him. Jisung repeated the olders actions, taking a shot's worth before coughing at the bite. They passed it back and forth until they recognized they needed to stop. Just over tipsy but not drunk enough where they would be sick in the morning, a killer headache at most. Minho started to giggle at his feet, causing Jisung to giggle as well.</p>
<p>“What are we laughing at?” Jisung asked, his voice probably coming off too loud than he intended. Minho smiled, shaking his head, tossing his hand out to wave it off.</p>
<p>“I can’t figure you out Sung.” Minho looked up, meeting the others gaze. Jisung smiled in response.</p>
<p>“Sung,” He repeated. Minho scrunched his eyebrows in dramatic confusion. “You called me Sung that one time, when I had hit my head.” Minho continued to act confused, capping the flask.</p>
<p>“I didn’t notice honestly.” Minho replied, beats of silence following before he spoke up again. “Hey, didn’t you call me ‘Min’ when we were doing the stupid climbing shit?” Jisung shurgged, pursing his lips in thought. </p>
<p>“I don’t remember honestly.” He replied</p>
<p>“I think you did.” Minho narrowed his eyes in on him. He stared for a few seconds before leaning back with a heavy breath. “Jisung, Jisung, Jisung,” He looked back at him, shaking his head. “I wish I knew what was going on inside your head. I know you’re hiding something. Something big.” Minho stated.</p>
<p>Jisung looked away, “I could say the same for you, you have to be hiding something. Something other than your boyfriend's name.” He added with a small laugh.</p>
<p>“He's not my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Then what is he?” Jisung was quick to answer back. Before Minho could respond, small droplets started to fall. Minho felt them first on his head before landing on his cheeks. “Shit,” Jisung mumbled. </p>
<p>“Help me put the bags under the dock,” Minho guided, talking about the two large bags they were given with supplies. Jisung nodded, grabbing one while Minho took the other. They nudged them under the dock, high enough on land where the water shouldn’t get to them, but under the wood enough to give it some protection. Minho dug the walkie-talkie out in case the counselors needed to reach them. They took off to the tent after that as the rain picked up. They giggled as Jisung struggled to unzip the tent, Minho pushing him in before falling over him. It hurt but Jisung laughed in response, smacking the older until he rolled off his back. </p>
<p>They kicked off their shoes, leaving them at the entrance of the tent before zipping it up. They sat back in relife, letting out sighs in unison. They giggled at that too. The rain picked up more, bouncing off the tent in a steady manor. Jisung was the first to speak up, glancing around. </p>
<p>“Guess it’s time to sleep,” He sighed, moving to curl into his sleeping bag. Minho copied his actions, snuggling into his thin hoodie. Before falling asleep, Jisung glanced over at the other. “Are you shivering?” he asked softly. </p>
<p>“I’m freezing,” Minho giggled, attempting to look over his shoulder at the other. Jisung sat in thought for a moment. The alcohol he consumed probably made his decision. In a funny shimming motion, Jisung moved his sleeping back to the middle of the tent, reaching to grab Minhos and pulling him to the middle as well. “What the fuck are you doing Sung?” Minho laughed as Jisung rolled his eyes. He pulled out the purple blanket that was in his own sleeping bag, tossing it over them both.</p>
<p>“You owe me breakfast for this,” He mumbled, moving back to get comfy again, now much closer to Minho, sharing his blanket. Minho hummed in response. It was a few minutes before Jisung let out an annoyed sigh. “You’re still shivering.”</p>
<p>“I’m still freezing, what do you want me to do about it?” Minho responded with fake aggression. Jisung was once again going to blame the liquor for his decision. He moved closer, wrapping an arm around Minho, pulling them closer to each other. As best as he could with them both still in their individual sleeping bags. “What are you doing?” Minho questioned softly.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Jisung grumbled back, now much closer to his ear as they cuddled. They laid in their own thoughts for another few minutes, Jisung slowly starting to fall asleep.</p>
<p>“Sung,” Minho interrupted his drift into sleep, earning an annoyed growl once again. </p>
<p>“What?” Jisung groaned in response. It took a few seconds for the older to responde.</p>
<p>“Felix.” It was Jisungs turn to be confused. Minho sensed it, following up. “The blonds name, it’s Felix.” The younger stiffened before letting out a soft “oh”.</p>
<p>“Thank you for telling me,” He whispered, relaxing back again.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Sung.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight Min.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blond boy! It's Felix! <br/>Honestly I was planning on blond boy being Hyunjin but I started describing him as smaller so it turned into Felix lmao.</p>
<p>Also I made a twitter? I don't know how to use twitter?<br/>I might end up posting teasers to upcoming chapters or somthin idk<br/>here it is <a href="https://twitter.com/lilithsbabex">Lilithsbabex</a></p>
<p>Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be My Mistake - The 1975</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The static of the walkie-talkie is what drove Minho out of his sleep. He grumbled, reaching around with his eyes shut to grab the object. <br/>“Minho?” A muffled voice was heard over the radio. “Minho are you there?” The man asked more frantic. Minho hummed, having to now open his eyes to find the correct button.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re alright.” Minho responded, before dropping it back down, hearing an “okay” in response. His head pounded in pain from the previous actions of last night. It was then that Jisung started to stir. They were still close to each other, but Jisung had pulled his arm back to himself sometime after they fell asleep.</p>
<p>“Min?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “Did you happen to bring pain killers too?” He laughed slightly before it was muffled by pain. With a dramatic sign Minho moved to grab his bag, digging out a pill bottle.</p>
<p>They continue to lay in their tent after taking the medicine, wanting it to kick in before they did anything else in the day. </p>
<p>“So Felix?” Jisung was the first to speak up when their headaches started to fade. Minho groaned, covering his face. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe I told you.” He complained, moving his heads to shoot a glare at the younger. Jisung just laughed in response. </p>
<p>“Well at least you can actually use his name instead of calling him ‘blondie’.” Jisung shrugged, taking a deep breath as he stared up, still laying on his back.</p>
<p>“You need to tell me the dancers name now.” Minho whispered, remembering the deal they had made. Jisung froze at this, completely forgetting that was his offer. Minho moved onto his side, using his elbow to prop himself up, slightly leaning over Jisung. “C’mon pretty boy, tell me her name.” Minho mused with a slick smile. Jisung swallowed harshly, meeting his eyes.</p>
<p>“What would you do If I told you it wasn’t a girl.” Jisung whispers. Minho laughed in response.</p>
<p>“Yeah fucking right Mr.Homophobic, just tell me her name.” Minho rolled his eyes, still looking down at the younger. Jisungs face harded, staring into the other's eyes.</p>
<p>“His name is Hyunjin.” Minho rolled his eyes, starting to smile, before he looked closer at Jisungs face. Jaw clenched, eyes extra watery. He wasn’t lying.</p>
<p>“You’re serious?” Minho whispered. Jisung swallowed harshly, pushing Minho away from him and sitting up, eyes now moved to the hands in his lap. Minho was quick to sit up across from him. “Jisung look at me.” His tone sharpened. Jisung looked up, lip stuck between his teeth, tears on the brink of falling. Minho's face softened as he looked at the younger. Without thought Minho reached up, cupping the side of his face. Jisung shut his eyes, leaning into the touch as his tears started to fall quicker than he could count. The younger reached his hand up, placing it over Minhos to keep it in place against his face. He choked on his sobs, doing his best to hold them back. “Hey,” MInho whispered, brushing his thumb along the others cheek. “It’s alright Sung, It’s alright.” Jisung broke with those words, stomach clenching as he relived the memories his past lover had brought him. The decisions he made. Jisung hated himself, and he hated who he became. </p>
<p>It took a few minutes for Jisung to calm, letting Minho move his hand away. Instead of taking it back to himself, he reached for Jisungs hand. Letting him hold it while he settled. He swallowed hard, letting go of Minho's hand after a few more moments.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” He whispered, looking down. He knew he looked like a mess. The older hummed in response. </p>
<p>“Let’s get some food in you Sung,” Minho suggested. “That sound good?” He talked to Jisung the same way he did when the younger hurt his head. He talked to Jisung like a small fragile child, like an animal that would dash away at any moment. Jisung nodded, following Minho out of the tent.</p>
<p>They ate in silence, aside from the fire crackle and Jisung’s sniffs, doing his best to keep them minimal. He watched Minho hold the pan over the fire, mixing the eggs around as he cooked them. It wasn’t the first time Jisung had watched Minho cook. But it was different this time. It reminded him of someone. It reminded him of Hyunjin. His dancer.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“Jinnie,” Jisung drew out the name in a whiney playful tone. Hyunjin tossed his head back slightly rolling his eyes and laughing. </p>
<p>“What Sungie?” He questioned with a smirk, stirring the food in the pan.</p>
<p>“Pay attention to me,” Jisung whined, kicking his feet against the counter that he sat on top of. Hyunjin inhaled, setting the cutlery to the side to look at Jisung.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to cook for you,” Hyunjin explained, stepping aside from the stove. He placed his hands on Jisungs waist, stepping between his legs. Jisung was quick to wrap his legs about the taller, trapping him close. A playful smile willed itself across Jisungs face, reaching up to wrap his arms around the others neck. Jisung attempted to pull the older one closer, Hyunjin resisting his tugs on purpose. </p>
<p>“Jinnie,” Jisung whined again, eyebrows fixing into a full pout. Hyunjin giggled, finally giving in to Jisungs wish. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled away to see a large happy and gummy smile from the latter.  Hyunjin moved one hand up, brushing it through the younger's dark hair. </p>
<p>“If you don’t let me go, the food is going to be ruined,” Hyunjin whispered, placing kisses along Jisungs jaw. Jisung scooted forward on the counter while pulling Hyunjin even closer with his legs. They were pressed together, Jisung now moving to kiss along the tallers neck. <br/>Large wet kissing starting under his ear and leading down to across his collar bones. Greedy hands moving to grab fistfuls of fabric that were the other shirt. Jisung let out small whines as Hyunjin attempted to move away. “Baby the food,” Hyunjin stroked the top of the boy's head doing his best to coax him off. Jisung let out a final whine before letting the older go.</p>
<p>“You’re mean,” Jisung mumbled, crossing his arms. Hyunjin smiled at the pouty boy, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“Tell you what,” He started looking down at the food in the pan. “After we eat, we’ll go upstairs to your room,” Hyunjin looked back up, cocking his head to the side with a smirk. Jisungs breath caught in his throat, mouth dropping, eyes widening. “Sounds good?” Hyunjin questioned in a purr.</p>
<p>Jisung only nodded dumbly in response.</p>
<p>Hyunjin kept his promise. After they finished eating, he cleaned off both their plates before taking Jisungs hand in his own. He pulled them up the stairs, gently closing Jisungs door behind them. Jisung stood, awkward. The taller smiled at him, brushing a hand across his cheek before closing the distance between them. Jisung was quick to lean into the kiss, pressing his hands against Hyunjins chest, following with the rest of his body. Hyunjin moved both of his hands down to Jisungs hips, holding the kiss as he moved them onto Jisungs ass.</p>
<p>Jisung whined into the kiss, pushing himself harder against Hyunjin, almost knocking him over. Hyunjin giggled at him, reeling his head back to break the kiss. With the pout left of Jisungs face, he left a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. He led Jisung over to the bed, sitting in the middle of it.</p>
<p>Jisung stood to the side, unsure of what to do. Hyunjin just let out a small huff of a laugh, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“Come here baby,” He coaxed. In an instant Jisung was on the bed, next to his boyfriend. Hyunjin took a deep breath, grabbing Jisungs hips and moving the boy to straddle him. Jisung gasped, pushing his hips forward earning a whine from himself and a closed mouth moan from the other.</p>
<p>Hyunjin grabbed his hips again, leaning forward to capture his lips. With a needy whine, Jisung pushed his hip forward, whimpering at the feeling of Hyunjin against him, despite the many layers of clothing. He continued to rock his hips whines and moans being passed between them. </p>
<p>Hyunjin moved his hands, sliding them up Jisung large loose t-shirt. Jisung broke the kiss, leaning to bury his head in Hyunjins neck. The other worked sliding his hands along Jisungs chest. Large hands running over his pecks and tracing his abs. He placed soft kisses on top of Jisungs head that was still buried.<br/>“So pretty for me,” He softly praised, earning a harsher and involuntary grind from Jisungs hips.</p>
<p>“Jin,” Jisung whispered breathlessly, starting to place kisses along the smooth skin despite the distraction of hands on his body.</p>
<p>“Yes baby?” Hyunjin whispered back, nuzzling his nose into Jisungs fluffy hair. Jisung whined again, letting his tongue fall out, landing on slightly salty skin.</p>
<p>“Touch me please,” Jisung managed to put together before kissing the spot his tongue had been resting, starting to mark the area. Hyunjin let out a soft moan, obliging Jisungs request. He kept one hand resting against the boy's chest while the other slid painstakingly slow to the button of his jeans.</p>
<p>With quick fingers, the button was undone and the zipper pulled down. With gentle movements Hyunjin slid his hand to grasp Jisungs cock through the fabric of his briefs. A louder than necessary moan sprung from Jisung, jerking his hips forward. Hyunjin pressed more kisses to his head, moving his hand.</p>
<p>“It’s alright baby, I got you,” He whispered, thumbing along the head where there was a small wet patch. Jisung whined again.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“Jisung!” A loud voice drew him out of thought. Minho stood above him, waving his hand in front of his face. Jisung shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Sorry I just- What is it?” He questioned, pushing his explanation to the side. While he was starting to open up to the other, he wasn’t ready to admit he had zoned out thinking about his past lover touching him.</p>
<p>Minho rolled his eyes. “Whatever,” He grumbled, making his way to the edge of the dock. Again, images of his dancer plagued his mind. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“Sung, just tell me!” Hyunjin cried, grabbing onto the youngers biceps. They stood in Jisungs room, alone in the house once again. Jisung clutched his leather book in his left hand, knuckles turning white from how tight he held on. He shook off Hyunjins grasp, using his free hand to push away the other's touch. </p>
<p>“Am I not allowed to have any privacy?” Jisung argued back, eyebrows fixing, voice raising. “I don’t have to tell you everything Jin!” Jisung continued, puffing out his chest unintentionally to appear larger. </p>
<p>“Baby, you’re allowed to have privacy, but I know it's more than that,” Hyunjin had tears streaking his face as he spoke, a pitiful look planted on his face. “I’m your boyfriend, you have to trust me Sung,”</p>
<p>“I do trust-” Hyunjin held up his hand stopping the others louder argument.</p>
<p>“You don't, Ji.” Hyunjin stated, sniffing before continuing. “You hide everything you feel from me. You never want to talk about us or our relationship. You never want to sit and pour your heart out to me, or talk about anything that hurts you!” His voice rose as he spoke, stopping to take a deep breath and calm himself, voice returning to normal with only a small shake apparent in it. “You don’t trust me, all you want is sex from me,” Hyunjin finished, looking away to punctuation his sentence.</p>
<p>“That's not true Jin!” It was Jisungs turn to place a hand on the other's arm, only to have it brushed away. “Baby you know it's hard for me to open up,” Jisung did his best to reason and soften his tone. Hyunjin sniffed, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>“I’m leaving,” He mumbled, walking to grab his bag off of Jisungs desk. Jisung watched as Hyunjin opened the door, ready to close it behind him.</p>
<p>“Jin wait,” Jisung spoke up. The taller didn’t turn around but he stopped in his tracks, halfway out the door. Jisung took a deep breath, his words sounding weak. “I love you,” He mumbled. Hyunjin scoffed.</p>
<p>“Whatever.” He slammed the door harshly as he left, leaving Jisung alone in the middle of his room.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until a few days later when Hyunjin ended up back at his boyfriend's house. They had made up as usual, Jisung ranting about how much he loves the other, and Hyunjin pushing away his anger with vague understanding. </p>
<p>They sat on the couch now, Hyunjin in the middle, Jisung straddling his lap. Loud music played throughout the living room as they engaged in feverish kissed, marks being left on each others skin.</p>
<p>“Han Jisung!” A womans voice was heard, yelling over the music. Jisung knew that voice. He jumped up out of his lovers lap, staring into the eyes of his parents who had arrived back from their date early. </p>
<p>Jisungs hair was messy, fluffing out all around his head. His face was flushed, lips a harsh red with saliva coating them. Darkening purple marks peeked out from his shirt, lining his collar bone. Hyunjin followed in the others actions, jumping up. He wasn’t in any better state than the other.</p>
<p>His parents faces grew red, steam practically coming from his fathers ears while tears slowly started to make their way down his mothers face.</p>
<p>“I-I can explain,” Jisung tried, reaching his hands out, quickly whipping around to shut off the music. Silence violently hung in the air after that.</p>
<p>“Get out.” His father stared straight at Hyunjin. The tallers eyes widened, gulping harshly, he looked at Jisung in panic. “Did you not hear me, I said get the fuck out!” He raised his voice, pointing at his son's boyfriend. Tears started to fill Hyunjins eyes, searching Jisungs face for what he should do next.</p>
<p>“Go,” Jisung whispered. Hyunjin took a moment to pour love from his eyes for Jisung to see. It was only when Jisung turned his gaze to the ground that Hyunjin moved, grabbing his bag and making a dash for the front door.</p>
<p>The slam of the door following Hyunjin is what broke the silence.</p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with you Jisung!” His father raged, starting towards his son. Jisung was glad the couch stood in between them, as well for his mother, who grabbed her husband's arm.</p>
<p>Jisung was sent to his room. His dad followed hours later, walking in to see Jisung in distress, sitting on the floor against his bed, eyes red and puffy from crying. Jisung doesn’t like to talk about what happened next, but a small scar on his lower back was evidence.</p>
<p>Jisung never saw Hyunjin again. Forced into a new school. He lost everything he had. Was forced into church everyday. Was forced into conversion. They didn’t think he deserved a free summer. They sent him to the first camp they found, only providing the explanation that he needed to do something other than lazy around.</p>
<p>Jisung never changed. He never ‘became straight’ but he got so good at pretending that he convinced himself. Convinced himself Hyunjin had forced everything on him. Convinced himself he never liked it. Convinced himself that some of it never even happened.</p>
<p>Minho changed that. Minho unlocked the memories buried deep in Jisungs brain. Memories that were forced out of him with prayer. Memories he never wanted to remember. And Jisung hated Minho for that. And Jisung pretended. Pretended to hate Minho for being gay. It’s not that Jisung had a pure inraged hatred. It was a strong dislike as he liked to call it, but it only grew when Minho continued with his taunts. Calling him pretty boy. Hyunjin used to call him that. Saying he was homophobic. He had learned to be, but it wasn’t the truth, and it hurt. Hurt to be called a name that made him sick. Called a name that hated what he was himself.</p>
<p>Jisung didn’t like Minho, because Minho was beautiful. And Jisung wanted that beauty for himself. Just the way he felt when he first met his dancer. The way he felt with Hyunjin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for my new best friend~</p>
<p>And Hyunjin enters the story, I'm really excited to do more backstory with both minlix and hyunsung now that their names are known.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tell Me a Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NFWMB - Hozier</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night had fallen once again, the boys deciding to spend the day apart from each other. Jisung keeping to himself, drowning in memories of his past lover. The memories he tried so hard to keep buried in the deepest parts of his brain. Minho needed his time alone as well, doing his best to process what Jisung had told him. He understood. He understood how difficult it can be to accept yourself, accept who you are. He understood what it felt like to have the people closest to you turn in an instant. See the hatred seep into their eyes at the words. </p><p>“I’m gay,” Minho was happy when he finally accepted himself. He was joyed to figure out this part of him he struggled with for so many years. He was excited to tell the people he loved the most. It was then that he realized, not everyone likes him. People had their reasons not to like Minho before, but now they had a big one. A reason to treat him in the worst way possible. And that's what happened. </p><p>The people at school would stare him down, corner him in the bathroom. Toss insult after insult in his direction. His parents were alright, accepting but not understanding, which was better than what he expected. He lost many people the year he realized he was gay. But he didn’t hide. He didn’t hide a part of him that made Minho, Minho. He learned to push away the people who disliked him. He learned to push past them and ignore them until they stopped. </p><p>He had gotten used to it, homophobia and ignoring the words said. That was until Jisung. Something about what Jisung said and did strike him in a harsh place. He wasn’t sure why.</p><p>They laid in their sleeping bags, both pushed into the middle, laying on their backs to stare up. Crickets and owls hummed around them in harmony. </p><p>“Will you tell me a story about Hyunjin?” Minho whispered, interrupting the outside song. Jisung froze at this before relaxing quickly. He moved, reaching in his bag to pull out his journal. He laid back down, holding it above his head as he sifted through the first few pages. He cleared his voice, starting to read the words he had written.</p><p>“Jin and I snuck out last night,” He began.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jisung crept through his house, sneaking down the stairs, stilling with every crack. He tip-toed to the backdoor, sliding it open just enough to slide out. Hyunjin stood on the other side a happy smile on his face as he bounced in place, excitement leaking throughout him. They wore practically matching clothes, dark hoodies, and dark pants, Hyunjin shoved a black beanie on as well to cover his bright hair. They giggled looking at each other, Hyunjin reached out, taking the younger hand in his own before they took off. They ran to the next neighborhood over, laughing and shushing each other as they jumped over fences and trampled flowers. They walked along a road, seeing each other in the orange light of the streetlamps. Bright smiles and nervous lip bites as they talked hand in hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyunjin looked up, spotting the place he wanted to bring his boyfriend to. Taking a look at the street despite no cars being out, he took off to the other side. Jisung shouting in protest but following. Hyunjin sprinted to the small playground he had set his sights on, climbing up a slide to reach the top before Jisung could catch him. The younger reached the end of the slide, looking up at the other. Out of breath smiles and giggles filling the space around them. Hyunjin slid down the old yellow slide, landing close in front of Jisung. He smiled, taking the others face into his hands, delicately running his thumb over the skin. He left a chaste kiss to his forehead, taking off again, this time to the swings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They laughed, swinging high in the air under the twinkle of the stars and the half sliver of a moon. As they lost momentum, letting their legs hang loose, dragging them against the pebbles under their shoes they fell into a comfortable silence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jin?” The other hummed in response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do your parents- do they know about us?” Jisung asked with hesitance evident. Hyunjin shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They don’t. They know I’m gay but,” He drew his lips together in thought. “I don’t want to tell them about us in case words get out and your parents,” Hyunjin gestured with his hand, both of them knowing what he meant. In case word gets out and his parents find out. Find out how their perfect son ran around with a long-haired boy, stealing kisses in the night, spending their time with interlocked hands and soft whispers. Jisung only nodded in response, not having anything else to add to the sadness that now surrounded their small bubble. Hyunjin stood, extending his hand the smaller to take.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without question, Jisung took his boyfriend's hand, being whisked away to another location under the dark sky.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He broke away from the story as he pulled a picture that had been loosely taped in. He handed it to the older. Hyunjin and Jisung were sitting, Jisungs head resting on Hyunjins shoulders. Smiles dawned on both their faces. Minho flipped it over “My Pretty Boy” was scrawled on the back. A small smile tugged at Minho's face, handing the picture back to Jisung who placed it back in its spot.</p><p>Jisung sighed audibly, shutting the book and placing it to the side. “There’s more to the story but, I want to stop it there,” He whispered, turning his head to look at Minho. He nodded back in understanding.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He whispered. Jisung scoffed, shaking his head.</p><p>“Don’t be, It’s my own fault,” He chewed his lip in disappointment. There was a small silence before he let out a small laugh. “I was always begging him to kiss me. It was all I wanted all the time. We usually just kept it to my bedroom or when we knew my parents wouldn’t be more for a while.” He swallowed harshly. “But during our movie night, I had been begging for kisses, so we stopped and turned on some loud music. And we were kissing on the couch. I thought we would be alone for longer, but my parents, they had gotten home early. Not by much, but still early.”</p><p>“I don’t think that's your fault Sung,” Minho responded. Jisung hummed, not believing but not having the energy to argue.</p><p>“Tell me about Felix,” Jisung whispered. </p><p>Minho laughed without humor behind it, racking his brain for a story of the pair.</p><p>“Last summer, we spent a lot of time going along all the different hiking trails,” Minho started. “Felix, he’s very much like a child. Easily excitable, very hyper, just lovable.” Minho mumbles the last two words with the idea of keeping them more for himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Minho!” Felix shouts, pointing towards a tree. His eyes brighten as he runs to it, doing his best to jump and grab onto a branch. Minho smirks, crossing his arms as he watches the boy struggle. “Minho, help me up, it’s such a good climbing tree.” Minho chuckles, moving forward. He places a hand on the back of the boy's head demanding a kiss first. Felix gives in, following it with a pout until Minho lifts him onto the branch. Felis giggles, excitement bouncing from him as he takes a step onto another branch, grabbing onto a higher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Careful angel,” Minho warns with a smile of his own. Felix hums in response, chewing his lips as he grabs onto another branch. He finally settles sitting higher on the tree, legs dangling as he kicks them back and forth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everything looks so pretty up here!” He exclaims, pointing in the distance at things you can see from ground level.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It took me forever to get him to come down,” Minho laughs at the memory, finishing his short tale. Jisung takes a breath to respond before they both freeze, hearing the crackling of the walkie-talkie to Minho's right. The older is quick to click a button and respond to the muffled voices.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re coming to see your progress soon.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Journal Entry #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sick of Losing Soulmates - dodie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I'm sitting outside with a flashlight trying to write this shit. Today was good. I told Minho about Jin, told him a story. He told me about blond boy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Felix.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That's his name.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t know what I’m feeling. I don’t know what to do. Every time I'm around Minho I feel sick. My stomach twists every time he looks at me. It doesn't feel the same as it did with Hyunjin. It feels new? I can't figure out what it is. I haven’t felt anything for so long. Even if I don’t know what I feel, it’s nice to finally feel something.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We hopefully get to go back to the main site in the morning. Minho and I aren’t at each other's throats anymore. I honestly didn’t think this would work. I thought this would make it worse. Forcing me to be around the man that reminds me of my past love. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder how things will change when we go back to the main site. Will, he let me meet Felix? Is he just pretending to be nice so we can get out of here? Will he go back to spitting horrible words at me? I’m not planning on doing it to him. He knows I like boys. He knows I <span class="u">used</span> to like boys.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I've changed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I can’t be that way. If I go back home acknowledging I like boys again, I don’t know what will happen. I have to fight, I can’t let Minho make me the way I was. I’m “straight” until it’s safe. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have a familiar feeling now. Guilt. I feel guilty for liking boys. It's a nauseating, sick feeling. I can’t even think about it without crying. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss Jin.</em>
</p>
<p>Jisung closed his journal, letting out a low breath as tears started to slowly drip. They grew cold against his face due to the howling wind that had now picked up. He propped his elbows on his knees, holding his head up with his hands, journal and flashlight resting in his lap. Jisung looked to the left into the dark forest opposite of the tent Minho was sleeping in. The bushes and trees rustled with the wind as he stared into the darkness, watching leaves as they disconnected and flew away.</p>
<p>He squinted, straining to look further into the woods. Pursing his lips, he lifted the flashlight, shining it in that direction. Eyes reflected off the light, glinting brightly against the focused light. Jisungs own eyes grew wide, breath hitching. The creature crept slowly, lowering its body. Jisung swallowed deeply, slowly standing up, keeping his eyes wide open at the danger. He backed up to the tent, slightly crashing into it. Fumbling behind his back he unzipped enough to fall in, zipping it back up instantly. Loud rustling sounded from the other side as Jisung tossed the flashlight, grabbing the older by his shoulders and shaking him. Jisung sobbed, not being able to get out any words as fear coursed through his veins. Minho shot up, confusion from sleep and confusion from Jisungs actions written over his face. Jisung quickly moved into Minho, wrapping his arms tightly around, pressing his cheek to the other's chest, resting right under his chin.</p>
<p>“Sung? What's wrong?” Minho questioned with worry, not hesitating to wrap his arms around Jisung, holding him securely. Jisung sucked in breaths through his sobs doing his best to try and get out words. Minho propped his chin over Jisungs fluffy hair, rubbing one of his hands softly against his back. </p>
<p>A howl sounded from outside the tent, it only sounded to be at the other end of their small campsite. Minho sucked into a breath, both of their grips tightened on each other. The olders jaw tightened. </p>
<p>“They’ll go away Sung, don’t worry,” Minho whispered, lowering his head and placing a kiss on the top of Jisungs. The older shifted their position, pulling Jisungs curled-up legs into his lap, making sure to provide as much pressure as possible. “It’s alright,” Minho whispered placing another, longer kiss against the side of his head.</p>
<p>Slowly Jisungs' cries subsided, turning into soft hiccups and quick intakes. He pushed his head into Minho's neck, nuzzling into it. Minho accepted it without question, still providing soft movements to calm him further.</p>
<p>“Are they gone?” Jisung whispered, his voice broken and shaking. Minho hummed in response, another kiss on the top of his head. </p>
<p>“They’re gone, you’re okay,” Minho mumbled. Jisung nodded against him. His eyes growing heavy again, Minho unzipped Jisungs sleeping bed, moving to lay down and slide in. Jisung now shifted to be attached to his side. He pulled Jisungs purple blanket over them both. “Can I turn off the light Sungie?” Minho whispered, carding his hand through the soft dark hair. Jisung hummed in response, eyes closed and on the edge of sleep. With that, Minho clicked the flashlight off, holding Jisung close as they fell asleep. The wind still howled and the trees still rustled together. But everything seemed much calmer now.</p>
<p>Minho had only slept a short while before he woke up, the night still apparent and Jisung still clinging to his side. He let out a small sigh, pushing his head back and to the side to try and look at the younger. He looked calm. He looked at home being curled up next to someone. It was something they had both missed. </p>
<p>Minho missed Felix, missed holding him close in the same manner. Jisung missed Hyunjin, missed being held in comfortable arms. But at this moment, they had each other. Minho held Jisung as he would his lover, and Jisung slept in security like he would with his past love. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is a link to the full playlist, it may hold spoilers so listen at your own cost.<br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5nZ8lMwDHJSs8Pf1KGM6MX?si=7PDxmFqlQ5Om3sWIKh6Edg">Playlist :)</a><br/>Thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song : Less and Less - Matt Maltese<br/>cw/ smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin held Jisung close in his arms, the smaller practically laying on top of him. Hyunjin kissed the top of the younger's head. Jisung mumbled into his shoulder, returning the gesture. Jin smiled, tightening his grip. </p>
<p>“Jisungie,” He whispered, petting the dark hair he could reach. He got a hum in response, along with a nose nuzzling into his shoulder. “Wanna do something fun?” Jin questioned, biting his lip to see what the others' reaction would be. Jisung moved sitting up onto his elbows, narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean mister?” Jisung asked with a small smirk daring to show. Hyunjin smiled, placing a hand on his boyfriend's cheek. </p>
<p>“Wanna go skinny dipping?” Hyunjins eyes darkened with his words as he watched Jisung turn from accusing and playful to shocked. He looked to the side, biting his bottom lip as he decided. He turned back to Hyunjin, nodding his head. Jin shot up, pulling Jisung into his lap as he did. They giggled together as Hyunjin stood up, spinning Jisung who was tightly attached to his torso now.</p>
<p>Slowly they made their way out of Hyunjins room and into the backyard, Jisung staying attached to his boyfriend, but now on his back. The air wasn't as cold as they expected it to be, basking them in a comfortable temperature. Hyunjin sat Jisung back down on his feet, stripping from his shirt. Jisung followed both of them removing all their clothes. Hyunjin was the first to run forward, jumping into the pool, which lucky for them is heated and stays at a comfortable temperature year-round. Jisung giggled, walking to the stairs and slowly making his way down. Hyunjin moves forward before he can reach the final step and pulls the smaller forward.</p>
<p>Jisung shrieks as his feet slip off the step and he collapses into Hyunjins chest. Still panting, Jisung lands a playful smack on his shoulder as the other smiled down at him. </p>
<p>An idea passed through Jisungs mind, not giving it a second thought before he acted, moving back and splashing the water towards Hyunjin. He got a betrayed look in response before water came flying back at him.</p>
<p>Back and forth the two boyfriends, madly in love, fought in the water. Pulling one another under, splashing, lifting, and tossing the other backwards.</p>
<p>It wasn't until they were both out of breath when they came together gently. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Jisungs waist, pulling him close. Jisung perched his arms on Jin's shoulders, his fingers going into the ends of wet hair. They smiled at each other, tilting their heads to just appreciate one another.</p>
<p>It was Jisung who moved first, placing a soft kiss on chlorine-covered lips. They both smiled into the kiss, Hyunjins grip tightening around his waist. Hyunjin moved them, pushing Jisung against the wall, lifting his legs up. Jisung was quick to get the memo, effortlessly securing his legs around his boyfriend's torso.</p>
<p>Jisung hummed, pushing further into the kiss. Hyunjin pulled back in need of a breath, smiling at the wide-eyed boy. Hyunjin pressed his forehead against Jisungs, leaning forward to brush their noses together. This caused a giggle from Jisung. Hyunjin only smiled further, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. </p>
<p>“You’re so perfect,” Jisung whispered into the air, not even to Hyunjin, but to himself. Hyunjin smiled, kissing his cheek as a thank you.<br/>
</p>
<p>"We should head back inside before we turn into prunes," Hyunjin whispers. Jisungs bites his lip, nodding in agreement. 

</p>
<p>It was then they had realized that they had forgotten towels. </p>
<p>After a struggle of naked wet bodies making their way inside, they both collapsed onto the olders bed, now dry beside damp hair. Hyunjin poked Jisungs shoulder to gain his attention, shifting to move under the covers. Jisung understood, following and cuddling up to his boyfriend. Hyunjin placed a kiss on the top of his head before reaching to turn off the lamp. </p>
<p>They fell asleep wrapped around each other, now warm bodies pressed together in an innocent intimate way. </p>
<p>Hyunjin was met with multiple kisses being pressed along his collar bones. He cracked his eyes open to be met with the sight of Jisung on top of him, taking his time with each kiss. Afternoon sunlight pushes through the crack of the blinds, painting him in pretty streaks. Jin reached his hand to stroke it through Jisungs messy hair. They smiled at each other, Jisung placing another kiss in the middle of his collar bones before pushing the fluffy covers further down.</p>
<p>Hyunjin kept his hand resting in the soft hair as Jisung worked his way down with kisses, taking a few stops to nuzzle into the skin. Jisung moved his hands, putting most of his weight on his legs to let his hands rest on Hyunjins pecks. Hyunjins hair fell from his hair as Jisung brushed his hands across his chest, letting light fingers tease his nipples. Hyunjin hummed at the feeling watching and Jisung explored his body. Jisung bit back a smile as he leaned down, flicking his tongue across one of his nipples. A low sound rumbled in the back of Jin's throat which earned a smile from Jisung. He kissed around the area, letting his tongue slide out occasionally to brush against the sensitive area again. </p>
<p>Hyunjin let his head fall slack against the pillow as Jisung moved to repeat the process on his other nipple. Jisung, growing bored, moved his body further down, trailing kissed down to the edge of the blanket. He pushed it away slightly to leave marks along his V line, moving back to give kisses above his naval. </p>
<p>With a sly smirk, Jisung looked at Hyunjin before quickly moving to the end of the bed, crawling under the covers and in-between his boyfriend's legs. Hyunjin laughed slightly, spreading his legs for Jisung to lay between them. With a smirk, he reached down, flicking the mound under the covers. A smack landed on his thigh a second after as a scolding. </p>
<p>Lips were quick to soothe the slap, sucking marks onto the skin. Hyunjin moaned as he sucked along his inner thigh, snaking a hand up to his torso until it poked out the blanket. He tossed it up and behind his head, dramatically panting as he was finally in the fresh air.</p>
<p>“Too hot under there,” Jisung mumbled, placing his lips along his boyfriend's V-line again. Jisung let his hand wander to Hyunjins's cock, brushing his fingers along it. Hyunjin moaned, pushing his hips up into the touch. Another smack landed on his thigh. Jisung sat back on his knees, finally taking Hyunjins dick into his hand. Hyunjin tossed his head back against the pillow, placing a hand over his own mouth. His face scrunched and his hips lifted as Jisung moved his hand up, rubbing his palm along to tip before moving back down. Hyunjin let out loud muffled moans into his hand. Jisung giggled, kissing near the base of his cock. He slowly led his mouth along the side of his dick, pressing his lips harshly on the head once he reached it.</p>
<p>Hyunjins free hand, reaching into the sheets to his side, gripping them tightly, making the veins on his arms pop out. Jisung licked across the tip, swirling his tongue in circles to tease his dramatic boyfriend, who only lifted his hips further, arching his back. Jisung giggled before finally wrapping his lips around the head of Hyunjins cock. Pornographic moans spilled from the over-dramatic boyfriend, solidifying into Jisungs head. He pushed his head down as far as he could, squeezing his eyes shut before pulling up quickly and panting. Jisung smiled up at Hyunjin as he glanced down to see why he had stopped. Hyunjin returned it. Jisung left another few licks along the tip before sitting up on Hyunjins thighs. The other sat up as well, meeting him halfway. They both let out a low groan as their cocks pressed together. Hyunjin tightly grabbed the other's hips, shifting them back so he could rest against the headboard. </p>
<p>Jisung took both of Hyunjins hands in his own, intertwining their fingers together with a small lip bite. Hyunjin smirked, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend's lip. Jisung moved his hips, humping against Hyunjins cock as they worked in each other's mouths, hands still being held tight. They broke away from the kiss, panting hot breaths into each other's face as Jisung whined, slowing his movements. </p>
<p>Hyunjin licked shallowly at the other's mouth, testing out the territory. When Jisung didn’t pull back he did it again. He flicked his tongue against Jisungs lips, kitten licking where Jisungs tongue rested in his mouth. Jisung moaned at the feeling, doing the same to Hyunjin in return. Their teasing licks slowly turned into lewd wet kisses again.</p>
<p>Hyunjin broke away one of their attached hands, bringing it between them and grabbing both their cocks in his hand. A mix of whines and moans came from both as Jin worked his hand up and down, repeating Jisungs actions from earlier and rubbing his palms against the tips before tightly running back down. Jisung broke away again, losing his breath. He buried his head in Hyunjins neck, attempting to press a kiss into it. He started humping into and against his boyfriend's hand and cock, chasing the growing feeling. </p>
<p>He sucked in his stomach, tightening his grip that was still holding a hand. Jisung moaned and mumbled something, biting into Hyunjins shoulders, eyes fixed tightly and nose scrunched. Jisungs moan was snatched from his throat as he came, only becoming a breath against Hyunjins shoulder. </p>
<p>The older continued his movements, unlike Jisung, letting out a loud moan into his ear as he came onto the both of them. His movements slowed as they both came down from their highs. They rested sweaty hair on their heads on each other's shoulders. Jisung using his free hand to wrap around his boyfriends back.</p>
<p>They finally pulled back from one another, dumb smiles on both of their faces as they slowly broke out into a fit of giggles. Smiling and laughing softly at each other despite nothing funny happening. While Hyunjin continued to giggle, Jisung reached down grabbing the olders cum covered hand that was relaxed against his stomach. He smirked, bringing it up to his mouth to lick small portions of it off his fingers. Amused by Hyunjins abrupt stop to laughing and wide eyes, Jisung was satisfied, reaching to Hyunjins nightstand to pull a few tissues from a box.</p>
<p>Hyunjin gave a soft kiss to his cheek as Jisung wiped off his hand. He pushed his forehead against his temple, whispering with softness.</p>
<p>“Please don’t leave me.”</p>
<p><br/>
Jisung was in tears when he woke up in Minho's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Full playlist (may contain spoilers)<br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5nZ8lMwDHJSs8Pf1KGM6MX?si=M4aR70wpQAm1hrqKGJckmQ">Playlist&lt;3</a></p>
<p>Thank you for reading &lt;3<br/>I'm sorry if updates start getting slow I have many doctors appointments (my body wants to kill me) and finals coming soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Field of Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song: Old Eden - Honeywater</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Minho!” Felix giggled as his side was poked, Minho walking behind with a proud smirk. He managed to poke Felix a few times, getting high pitch squeaks of surprise before the younger caught on. </p>
<p>Leaves and branches crunched under their feet as they walked along a long trail at the campsite. One that required previous experience to take. One that required setting up a tent at night before returning in the morning. Felix stuck his tongue between his lips, looking at the map to try and navigate how much longer their trek would be. </p>
<p>The dirt track slowly shrunk as it led into a field. They stopped at the edge of the grassy field that held a few patches of flowers. </p>
<p>“There,” Minho pointed to the right, finding the blue spray paint dot on a tree that marked their path. Felix nodded in response, his eyes drifting to the area next to it. Bushes and trees filled in next to it, but there was a small but noticeable spot that lacked. Without a second thought, Felix took off running. Minho shouted at him but refused to run as Felix laughed. </p>
<p>Slowing down as he came to the mystery spot, his eyes lit up with excitement. There was a small edge he needed to get down, mud slick from the previous days of rain. Felix tossed the backpack he had, letting it land against a tree. He pursed his lips in focus, grabbing onto a small branch with his free hand and shuffling to the edge. He glanced behind him, seeing Minho still walking his way over. He jumped off the muddy edge, landing on rocks of neutral color. He bounced in excitement at the view he now had.</p>
<p>In this dip of land was a small overhang of a cave, a river that could hardly count as a river sitting still under the edge. Rocks lined both sides, schools of tiny fish swam back and forth in the green-tinted water.</p>
<p>Felix moved closer to the water, crouching down to watch the fish as he waited for Minho. He attempted counting them, failing with a small huff when they moved too fast.</p>
<p>"It smells down here," Minho complained as he dropped from the two-foot ledge. </p>
<p>"It's just stagnant Min," Felix smiled standing up and turning to face him. "Look how pretty it is," he bounced on his heels, grabbing onto the bottom of Minho's shirt. Felix got another glint in his eye as he looked to the left seeing a fallen tree that connected the two sides with a slant.</p>
<p>Felix took off again, shoes kicking up the rocks underneath. Minho ran after him this time, water getting kicked onto his shins as more water replaced rocks for a short while. Approaching the large slanted tree, Felix jumped in an attempt to throw himself onto the trunk. It didn't work well when the wind got knocked out of him. Minho giggled, wrapping his arms around Felix's thighs before lifting him. Both their noses scrunching in concentration as Felix clung to the tree. </p>
<p>With shaking arms he slowly made his way further up the tree until he was in the middle. Shifting to sit and toss his legs off the side, he swung them back and forth looking proudly at Minho. </p>
<p>"Be careful, Lixie, that water isn't deep enough to save you if you fall," Minho smirked, standing on the side as he watched the younger scout their surroundings from the higher position.</p>
<p>"Minho!" Felix shouted, pointing somewhere that wasn't visible from the ground. "I see the campsite!" A mix of joy and relief filled his voice as they had been walking since morning and it was getting closer to evening. </p>
<p>"Let's go then!" Minho shouted back, watching as Felix already maneuvered himself to koala hug the tree again, shimming down.</p>
<p>Felix practically skipped the rest of the way to the campsite, head lolling up to admire the birds that chirped and fluttered from branch to branch. Minho walked behind a small smile printed on his face as he admired the boy made of sunshine.</p>
<p>“Minho!” Felix took off running once again. Minho groaned, breaking out into a light jog in a fatal attempt to keep up. Felix was spinning around the middle of the cleared area when Minho turned the corner. “Look how pretty it is!” Felix cheered, running towards Minho, taking his hands and pulling him to the middle where the remnants of a past campfire sat long abandoned. Felix started spinning them, Felix's bright smile and giggles made the older break out into a soft fit of laughter. Happiness blended together as they still their movement, huffing out small breaths. Eyes locked on each other with beautiful thoughts running through their minds. Minho leaned in, placing a kiss against Felix's lips. It was almost a thank you. Few people have been able to make Minho this happy before. Even if in the next few days Felix would annoy him to wit's end. He cherished the happy times he did get from the smaller. </p>
<p>“We need to set up the tent angel,” Minho mumbled, still locked into his eyes once he pulled away. Felix nodded in response, teasingly biting his lip before turning around to throw his bag onto the ground.</p>
<p>They made quick work of setting up the tent, pushing their sleeping bags and a pile of blankets Felix insisted on into the tiny space. Minho started a small fire, bringing the fireplace set in time back to life, managing to get small flames using dried patches of grass and strips of bark. The sun was fully setting when they finished, painting the sky in a pretty array of colors, silhouetting their surroundings. </p>
<p>As Felix was intrigued by the sky, staring widely up at his mouth slightly open. Minho moved up behind him, resting his chin on Felix's shoulders and wrapping his arms around the small waist. Felix hummed into the touch, pushing back against the warmth that followed. Minho kissed his cheek after admiring to sunset.</p>
<p>“We should get to bed,” He mumbled, voice soft. Minho felt that if he spoke too loud it would ruin the bubble the pair were resting in. Felix hummed in response, turning around to his summer love. He shallowly bit his lip, grabbing the olders hands and leading him back to the tent. </p>
<p>Without a flashlight, the tent was dark but the outside sky and bright moon gave them a soft light. They sat across from each other, heads tilted as the wind outside started to pick up. The leaves ruffled together, soft pats of rain started bouncing off the material above them. Felix smiled, eyes and nosed scrunched in happiness. </p>
<p>Minho reached his hand forward, cupping Felix's cheek. He leaned forward, slightly chapped lips meeting in the middle. The rain faded out in their mind. Only heartbeats and soft breaths reach their ears. Felix put his arms on Minho's shoulders, moving to sit on his knees, shuffling closer. Minho hummed as Felix straddled him, pushing his lips forward to meet the others. Minho grabbed the bottom of the smallers shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it off of him. Felix mirrored the action, another cotton shirt joining the corner. </p>
<p>Felix whined into the kiss as Minho's hands wandered down, slotting into his back pockets. He broke for a breath, panting into the olders mouth while Minho licked along his lips, kissing the edges. </p>
<p>“Please,” Felix mumbled, pushing his forehead to meet Minho's. He smirked with confidence, one hand sliding along the top of Felix's jeans, flicking open the button and tugging the zipper down. The younger moved off him, laying on the layered blankets, tugging his jeans off the rest of the way. Minho took care of his own before crawling to sit in between Felix's legs. </p>
<p>He grasped the strong thighs, leaning down to kiss along them, slowly making his way to the edge of his tight briefs. Felix floated in euphoria, hands and lips burning into his skin, imprinting him. He melted into the blankets as Minho tugged his last barrier of clothing off, taking a second to admire the body under him. </p>
<p>“Minho,” Felix mumbled, opening his eyes and gaining the others' attention. “My bag,” He whispered, softly moving his head to the side. Minho reached over, pulling the bag closer, unzipping it. He shifted through it, finding a handful of condoms and lube. </p>
<p>“Planning to get lucky a lot?” Minho slightly laughed at the sheer amount of condoms Felix had smuggled into the camp. Felix giggled, biting his lip with an eyebrow raise. He quickly wet his lips, suddenly nervous about what he wanted. As Minho was moving the bag away he spoke up to stop his movements,</p>
<p>“One more thing,” Felix rushed out. The older tilted his head in question. Felix moved his gaze around scared to meet the others' darkening eyes. “Will you-” Felix paused with a harsh swallow, “Will you tie me?” Felix whispered, cheeks and ears going from a flushed pink to darkening red. Minho chuckled darkly, grabbing the small coiled rope out before tossing the bag. He leaned down, kissing Felix's neck, trailing along his collarbones.</p>
<p> “Tell me what you want angel,” He mumbled. Felix let out a soft moan, grabbing at the muscles of Minho's arm. </p>
<p>“Whatever you want,” Felix said, unable to think properly about exactly what he wanted. All he knew is that he wanted Minho. Minho sat up, thinking about what position he wanted the other to be in.</p>
<p>“Sit up,” He tilted his head up. Felix obeyed quickly, sitting upright. “Hands behind your back,” Felix closed his eyes tightly suppressing an embarrassing groan. Minho shifted behind him, bounding his wrists together. He pulled on the rope while placing a kiss on the smallers bare shoulder. “That good?” he questioned. Felix nodded with a hum. </p>
<p>Minho tossed the remaining rope, moving back to his earlier position between his legs. He harshly gripped Felix's chin, yanking him forward for a lustful kiss. </p>
<p>“Minho please,” Felix moaned as the older hands wandered across his chest, brushing harshly over his nipples. Minho pushed him down, Felix having to lay uncomfortable on top of his hands, but pushing the thought aside as Minho spread his legs open, lifting his hips and shifting his knees under them to prop him up. The younger tossed his head back, failing to remain quiet at the small action.</p>
<p>Minho pressed the heel of his hand against Felix's growing hard-on, shortly rubbing it in a teasing form. His hips bucked, searching for more of the other's touch. Minho let out a short laugh at the pathetic gesture, popping open the cap of the lube.<br/>
He pressed one finger into Felix's hole, surprised at how quickly it was taken in. He looked down questionably at Felix who just bit his lip attempting to hide his giggle.</p>
<p>“I may have done a few things in the shower this morning,” He raised his eyebrows shortly, Minho's mouth falling open in surprise before a smile replaced it. He leaned down to capture his soft lips.</p>
<p>“Dirty boy,” He scolded playfully, pushing in a second finger without warning. Felix had a large response once again, his eyes closing with another breathy moan. Minho watched his face closely, working his fingers inside of Felix. The smaller hardly noticed when a third entered as Minho had moved his head to the side, entertaining himself with kissing Felix’s leg. </p>
<p>“Minho,” Felix whined, finally done with the prep he was receiving. Minho hummed removing his fingers, reaching for one of the many condoms. He paused, taking a look at Felix who was not so patiently waiting to be ruined. </p>
<p>“Sit up,” Minho commanded, he groaned but complied. Minho reached behind him, undoing the knot he had tied earlier. “Hands in front of you,” Minho mumbled, eyeing his naked body and slightly red wrists. The older tied the rope again so Felix's wrists were bound in front of him. He smirked and nodded, approving of his work before pushing the smaller to lay back down. He slid out of his own confinement of underwear before sliding on a condom. He let out a soft breath at the small touch, aching to finally have attention. He coated the already lubricated condom with more of the substance, not wanting to hurt Felix.</p>
<p>Felix willingly spread his legs for Minho, arms bent so his hands rested against his own chest. Minho moved, grasping himself. He rubbed his cock around Felix's hole, taking pleasure as he drew whines out of the small boy. He laughed before finally starting to push into the pink hole. They both let out breaths they didn’t know they were holding. Minho held tightly onto Felix's thighs before moving to hold them up in his arms. He kissed the boy's knee as it was the closest to his face and he didn’t want to move just yet. He basked in the feeling of the warm heat wrapped around him while Felix attempted to move his hips against him.</p>
<p>“Move please,” Felix whimpered, his own hands clenched together. Minho happily obliged, slowly moving his hips back before pushing forward with the same tempo. The youngers mouth fell open in a silent moan that rumbled in his chest. Minho slowly increased his thrusts as he only got a positive response. </p>
<p>Beads of sweat started to coat both of their bodies, the tent heating up with their actions. Breathing in each other's smell and sounds. Only existing with each other in the moment. Everything else was forgotten. </p>
<p>Felix moved his wrists down, fingers attempting to wrap around his small cock. He struggled, his wrists being bound not allowing him to move in the way he wanted. Minho gently dropped Felix's legs, grabbing his hips with one hand to keep him elevated as the other hand brushed the small hands away from his cock. Felix let out a sound similar to a cry as he was denied to touch himself. Minho grabbed his bound wrists, pulling them up and pushing them so they wound fall above Felix’s head. </p>
<p>Minho wrapped his hand fully around the needy cock, relishing in the response he got from Felix. Hips thrusting, moans bursting out of his throat. Tears pooling in the boy's eyes as Minho's thrusts increased in strength, pushing deep into him while his hand jerked his dick. He twisted in Minho's hold, squirming due to the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving. </p>
<p>Felix hardly managed to mumble when he was close to his breaking point, loving the way Minho didn’t change a single thing about his actions, keeping with the same speed and strength. Felix's face scrunched as his head tossed impossibly back. Hands grasping at the blanket, above his head. His back arched as tears finally spilled down the sides of his face. He came hard, cum falling onto his stomach along with pulling in the divots of Minho's hand that was still working him through. </p>
<p>Minho groaned, tossing his head back as well, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he came into the condom, squeezing Felix's hip tightly as both his movements slowed to a halt. Heavy breaths filled the space between them, weak eye contact being held as they came back to earth. They softly smiled at each other, content.</p>
<p>They spent the next moments cleaning up each other, providing water and small bites of food for each other. Soft caresses along Felix's wrists where he had a small amount of rope burn. The younger kissed his shoulder, nuzzling into the skin as he was still regaining his normal breathing. Minho stroked his slightly damp hair, smiling softly.</p>
<p>“Bedtime?” He questioned which Felix greedily agreed to, pulling Minho under the pile of blankets. The smaller cuddled up to him, resting his head on his chests, bodies intertwined in innocence that followed their joined in-purity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minho woke up to Jisung sniffling against him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy fuck I want a girlfriend<br/>Playlist link below (may contain spoilers)<br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5nZ8lMwDHJSs8Pf1KGM6MX?si=M4aR70wpQAm1hrqKGJckmQ">Playlist&lt;3</a><br/>This chapter was for Minlix background and also a gift for a horny friend.<br/>Back to Minsung in the next chapter&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song: Friend of Mine - War Is Over</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho rubbed a comforting hand, splayed flat against Jisungs back. Small sniffles came from him, hands gripped tightly onto the t-shirt under him. No words were spoken, too early, and still undeniably tired. </p><p>Regaining his composure, Jisung sat up, looking sadly at Minho who still laid. He started to smile as his eyes drifted down. </p><p>“Your shirts a bit wet,” He let out a weak giggle as Minho immediately sat up, pulling his shirt to see the dark patch where Jisungs face was buried.</p><p>“Whatever,” Minho mumbled, down casting his gaze to the side. The crackle of the walkie-talkie drew them out of their silent thoughts, Minho being quick to pick it up.</p><p>“I’ll be there in ten, to see how you guys are doing.”</p><p>The pair both lit up with smiles, happy at the chance to return to a more civilized environment. They were quick to change and pack their bags. It was when they were just starting to disassemble their tent when they heard footsteps. The crunch of the earth under heavy boots grew as the counselor moved closed.</p><p>“Min, can you pull this?” Jisung asked as the counselor stepped into the open campsite. Jisung struggled to pull one of the tent pegs out of the ground. He hissed and pulled his hand back as it burned against his skin with the friction, small drops of blood daring to poke through the skin. Minho hummed, moving to the other side to pull the peg out.</p><p>“Hello boys,” The counselor greeted. They returned the greeting with a smile, making sure to show that they were working together to take down the tent. “Seems like you two are getting along better,” He laughs at the sight of the pair scrambling to pack the remnants of their site.</p><p>“Yes, we are, sir. We were just misunderstanding each other.” Minho shot a proud smile at the older man, knowing how to work his way around with charm. He nodded in understanding, leaning against a tree as he watched the teens finish their cleaning. They pulled the heavy backpacks on, following as the counselor started his way back down the path. It was still early, a few hours from noon. The birds quipped as small droplets fell from trees. </p><p>They mounted the same vehicle that took them away days ago when they finally reached the end of the narrow path. It was a nice ride, a relaxing opposite to their events the night before. The night filled with a mixture of feelings and tears. A night filled with confusion and scary thoughts. </p><p>Arriving back to their room in the cabin, they both tossed heavy bags onto the floor before collapsing. Jisung hardly finding the strength to climb onto his bunk. </p><p>“Fuck, I didn’t think I would ever miss this shitty mattress,” Jisung mumbled, words being muffled as his head was half-buried in a pillow. Minho laughed in agreement, curling into himself as he relished in the newfound warmth of the cabin.</p><p>Exhaustion overtook them both quickly, tired of what the past days had brought them. The emotions they sparked within each other, the barriers broken in their heads.</p><p>Jisung never thought he would think like that again. Think like he did when he was with Hyunjin. He tried so hard to tie up those memories, putting them in a little box in his head. Tied with a bow and pushed to the back of his head. He never could completely get rid of them. It's hard to forget your first love. It's hard to forget your best friend, no matter how hard you try.</p><p>For the first few months, Jisung was convinced it was for the better. People in life come and go, some are meant to stay, and some need to leave. Some need to leave to grow beyond. No matter who stays with you in life, or who slowly fades, it’s always meant to be. </p><p>But this wasn’t someone who willingly left Jisungs life. This was someone who was forced out before it was time. Forced out before their storybook together could get an ending. An ending of one prince saving another from an evil castle. </p><p>For the first few months, Jisung was convinced it was for the better, but deep down, he knew it wasn’t. He needed a prince to finish his story, put an end to the chapter. </p><p>-</p><p>Minho was the first to wake up, peeking to the top bunk to see Jisung still asleep, mouth parted slightly with greasy hair that pointed in every other direction. Minho grimaced, assuming he looked similar. He wanted to see Felix, but he most definitely needed a shower first.</p><p>It was refreshing, having a working shower as opposed to a waterfall where he would catch Jisung looking over at him occasionally. Although the water pressure was hardly there and the temperature slightly too cold. It was better.</p><p>For some reason he felt nervous, balancing back and forth on the balls of his feet as he fixed his hair. Why was he nervous? No matter how long he was away from Felix, nervous was never a way he would describe his emotions before they met again. What the fuck was so different?</p><p>He twirled around the cherry chapstick in his hand. He made sure to not lose it at any point, keeping hidden away in his bag after he stopped using it to bring the taste of his blond boy back. </p><p>Felix was sitting in a circle of other campers. Near the dock where canoes and kayaks were layered on racks, some dripping with water as they dried. Minho smiled to himself as he approached the group. </p><p>The loud voices of the people in the group drowned out the sound of Minho's footsteps as he walked up to the boy. He bent down, wrapping his hands around the smallers head to cover his eyes. A shocked gasp left Felix as he brought his hand to cover the others.</p><p>“Guess who’s back?” A bright smile filled Felix's face as he jumped up and turned around, quickly engulfing himself in Minho's arms. Minho laughed, picking up his small body and spinning him.</p><p>“I missed you,” Felix mumbled into his shoulder as the spinning fell to a stop. Minho kissed the top of his head, letting his cheek rest against the fluffy hair.</p><p>“I missed you too.”</p><p>The two were quick to say their goodbyes to the group Felix sat with, making their way to Felix's room. Walking hand in hand as Felix quickly got distracted with explaining everything Minho had missed. He detailed the new people he met, how he and another boy snuck into the cafeteria and stole a few granola bars. Minho listened with a smile, looking around at the familiar settings. It was nice to be back. </p><p>“Anyways,” Felix sighed as he shut the door to his room, both of them quickly collapsing onto his bed, cuddling close. “Tell me how it went.” Felix inquired, looking up at Minho with sparkly puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“Well,” Minho started with a sigh before huffing out a laugh. “It started out awful,” Minho smiled to himself. “But it got better. I learned a lot about him, why he is the way he is, ya know?” Felix nodded, urging the older to continue. “He actually opened up to me a bit.” Felix perked up.</p><p>“About what, how homophobic he is?” Felix quirked his lip, not sure where Minho was going with any of his story. Minho smiled, pulling the smaller back into his hold.</p><p>“The opposite actually,” Minho mumbled. “He had a boyfriend, but I guess his family wasn’t too happy with it. They sent him here because of it I think, because being in the woods makes you straight obviously.” Felix giggled lightly at the joke.</p><p>“Yes, of course, we chop wood and do manly things,” Felix pursed his lips, changing his tone of voice to mocking. They both giggled as he earned a soft slap on the arm. “So he was gay this whole time?” Felix finally asked after a few seconds of silence. Minho hummed.</p><p>“I guess so,” He whispered. He giggled to himself at the memory of the night before. “He got scared last night, there was an animal or something,” Minho dismissed it, not feeling like going into particular detail. “But he got really scared and ended up crying while practically attached to me.” Minho laughed, but it slowly faded as he noticed Felix wasn’t doing the same. </p><p>“He was what?” Felix sat up, looking questioningly down at Minho. Minho fixed his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>“He hugged me and cried into my shirt.” He answered shortly. Felix rolled his eyes slightly. “What?” Minho asked, “He was scared?” Minho sat up, leveling them. He attempted to pull the blond back into his hold, but Felix was quick to shake him off. “Felix? What is it, baby?” Minho started to grow annoyed at the younger.</p><p>“What if he's trying to get with you?” Felix questioned, an accusing tone apparent. </p><p>“Get with me?” Minho's eyes widened. </p><p>“Why else would he do that?” Felix shot back</p><p>“Because he was scared, Felix! You gotta see the guy, a fucking ladybug could scare the kid.” Minho attempted to reason. Felix pouted, crossing his arms. </p><p>“Did anything else happen?” He whispered after a small portion of silence.</p><p>“What do you mean did anything else happen?” Minho shook his head, tired of Felix's attitude. </p><p>“I mean what else happened. Did you fall asleep hugging too?” Felix spat the words, anger growing. Minho huffed out a laugh, looking away. Yes. He reached out, fighting Felix to grab the small hand, which he eventually got.</p><p>“Stop being jealous baby,” Minho whispered, rubbing his thumb over the top of Felix's hand. “I don’t even consider us friends.” Minho tilted his head, trying to get the younger to crack. After some thought, Felix turned, climbing into Minho's lap and wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>"It just scares me," Felix whispered as he pushed his head into Minho's neck. "You spent quite a few days together, sharing a tent, everything." He mumbled. "And he's your type." He added before finally finishing his reasoning. Minho giggled, rubbing a hand along Felix's back.</p><p>"My type?" Minho asked.</p><p>"Yeah, twinks." Felix kissed exposed skin on Minho's shoulder to muffle his laugh.</p><p>Minho laughed with a slight eye roll. "Nothing to worry about," He kissed Felix's head again. </p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Promise."</p><p> </p><p>Not all promises are kept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, I never talk about this because I dont want pity but it actually hella hurts to type/use my hands most days which is why I can't update as often as I want. Thank you for the support,<br/>-Lex</p><p>Spotify playlist for this book (spoiler warning) <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5nZ8lMwDHJSs8Pf1KGM6MX?si=7PDxmFqlQ5Om3sWIKh6Edg">Playlist :)</a><br/>Twitter if you wanna chat, I promise I'm friendly <a href="https://twitter.com/lilithsbabex">Lilithsbabex</a></p><p>Thank you for reading&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>